I'll Be There
by Shingo-sama
Summary: Six-year old Kudou Shinichi didn't want to stay at his parent's friend's house for the summer! He didn't even know the people! But will one little boy completely change his mind? Or will Shinichi be completely miserable for the whole summer?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. (It's such a shame, really)_

_Warning: Enough Cuteness to rot your teeth…_

_**True friendship isn't seen with the eyes, it is felt with the heart.  
When there is trust, understanding, loyalty, and sharing.  
****True friendship**** is a rare feeling, but when it is found  
It has profound impact on our well-being, strength, and character.  
True friendship does not need elaborate gifts  
Or spectacular events in order to be valuable or valued.  
To ensure long-lasting ****quality**** and satisfaction,  
True friendship only needs a few key ****ingredients****:  
Undying loyalty, unmatched understanding, unsurpassed trust,  
Deep and soulful secrets, and endless sharing.  
These ingredients, mixed with personality and a ****sense of humor**_

**,  
Can make a friendship last a lifetime!  
This is just a thank you, my friend, for all the wonderful and colorful  
Special ingredients You've brought to my life!  
Pass this on to such a friend!**

**Chapter One**

**=*=**

**A six-year-old Kudou Shinichi **had cried and yelled as his parents packed his and their bags. Tears were still running down his slightly chubby cheeks as they continued to pack. His mother wasn't quite sure what to do, in all her six years of raising her little boy; he'd not once thrown a tantrum quite like this. Then again, they've never directly left him with someone else for more then a day. So here they were, in the upstairs of the Kudou mansion trying to explain to Shinichi, that he was going to have fun at their friend's house while Mommy and Daddy went on a little vacation. Well at least she finally had proof that Shinichi took after her somewhat with all the dramatics he was pulling. Really, was it so bad that they wanted to get away for a while?

It was three hours after the screaming started that Shinichi finally stopped talking to them completely. This unsettled Yukiko as she looked over at the silent boy that glared at her back, but Yusaku promised her that Shinichi was just trying to get her attention away from the packing and back onto him. When it was finally to go to drop Shinichi off at their friend's house, Shinichi refused to move, even at the promise of a spanking he wouldn't budge.

"I blame you for his stubbornness." Yusaku said to his wife as he finally resorted to picking up his son from the ground and carried him over to the car. Thus, Shinichi started with the crying fit again, he was even rewarded with a light spanking. This shocked the crying out of him and caused him to sniffle. "Honestly, Shin-chan. That's quite enough! We're only going to be gone for a few weeks at best." Yukiko told her son as he was placed into the backseat of the car. He crossed his arms and refused to look at either parent. Yusaku and Yukiko looked at each other and shrugged, their boy was just so stubborn. They were sure that after a day or so he'd be fine. It wasn't like it was the first time they've left him with someone so they could go out to eat or have a night on the town. The only difference was that Shinichi would be staying with their friend the whole summer.

Yukiko got into the driver's seat as Yusaku got in on the passenger's side. Shinichi buckled his seat belt reluctantly, and then glared out at the window as the car took off at an outrageous speed. It seemed that his parents were more then happy to leave him at some random friend's house, to the point of getting there as fast as possible. He felt his eyes burn, it felt like his parents didn't care at all! Not that it ever seemed to matter to them. He was pretty sure that when he was old enough, they'd run off to some foreign country and leave him here to take care of the house. He leaned against the car door and watched as the speeding scenery passed in green, gray, and blue blurs. He blinked away the tears, he already knew that it wouldn't work, and focused on ignoring his parents as they tried to talk to him. They never understood anything. They were quick to run and even quicker at getting away from anything that required serious responsibility.

He seriously didn't see how it was so bad for him to come along on the trip to Hawaii. He could go off and play on the beach as his parents had their own fun! Didn't he show them what a responsible and good boy that he was on a regular basis? His mother tried hopelessly at getting his attention with little cries of "Oh Shiinn-chhannn" He just kept his head turned away from her, and didn't even let his father get a change to work his little mind control that he just knew his father did to him on a regular basis. If he let the older man get a good look in the eye, Shinichi knew that he'd instantly forgive his flaky parents.

After a while Yukiko gave up on trying to get her little boy's attention and focused on her driving. Yusaku just gave her a slight smile and looked back at Shinichi. Really, the boy was mature for his age, but he could really act his age when he wanted. Shinichi gave him a quick glare, and Yusaku wondered how they were going to make this up to Shinichi after they came back. He was pretty sure that the boy would put on an act of completely not missing his parents. Shinichi would be good at something like that. The older Kudou sighed as he racked his brain. "Shinichi-kun, I'm sure you'll love their son! I heard he's a real trouble maker though." Even this didn't seem to grab the boy's attention. Boy, were they going to get it when they get back. He turned back to look forward, and shrugged to his wife. "He'll forgive us eventually, besides I think this is good for him. I hardly ever see him with anyone his own age."

Yukiko completely agreed with her husband on this, but she really felt bad at making her Shin-chan mad at her. Though when it came to her, she was always making Shinichi mad at her. After all, he was a little daddy boy. She pouted, why couldn't he be a mama's boy? She glared at her husband, and he just wondered what he did now to get her angry at him. It seemed like the world was just after him today. The man sighed as he now received hidden glares from both his wife and son. How did that work out?

Shinichi wasn't really impressed by the houses that were now passing by, he'd seen bigger in the city. He was actually starting to feel nervous now. In a matter of minutes, his parents were going to leave him with some strangers and their son, who could possibly be a bully. This was just great! It didn't help that he was shorter then everyone else his age! Shinichi figured that he'd be able to avoid the other boy somehow…He blinked as the car came to a stop in a driveway of a rather normal looking home. He stepped out of the car slowly, trying to prolong this as long as possible, before aggravating his so-a-called parents again.

"Ohhh, they have such a nice house, don't you think so, Shinichi-kun?" Shinichi felt like sighing, and no six year old should sigh. His parents haven't even been to their friend's house before! Shinichi felt like crying again. His father grabbed the bag that they prepared for Shinichi, and closed the trunk of the car before walking up the sidewalk that lead to the house. As he looked up at the looming house, he just couldn't help thinking that his summer was going to be anything but fun. He really hated his parents sometimes. He slowly followed the two adults up to the front door and felt his stomach lurch as the doorbell rang.

A very happy but warn woman answered the door. "Yu-chan! I'm so happy to see that you got here okay!" He hid behind his father's legs; it was obvious that it was one of his mother's friends that he was going to get stuck with. Oh, this was just going to be so great. The two women hugged each other at the doorway, "Oh Chi-chan! It wasn't that simple, Shin-chan was just so distraught at us leaving, and he put up such a fight." He couldn't believe that his mother was going to pout about that! He knew he should have left out the waterworks, they never seemed to work quite right when his father was around. The other woman laughed as she led them to the living room, leaving Shinichi's bag in the hallway. "Kai-chan's been just the opposite! He's so excited to be having a playmate for the summer. He's gotten his room all cleaned up for Shinichi-kun so that they could share."

He watched as the parents gushed over this. Shinichi was so glad that his parents seemed so willing to leave him here. He rolled his eyes as he took a seat on the couch, with his arms folded. He was still allowed to pout in his world as long as the betrayers were still in vicinity. He was pretty sure that this was going to become an every summer thing if it hit off well between what the parents believed. It wouldn't matter if Shinichi were completely miserable or not. He was to busy in his own pouting that he didn't notice as another boy ran into the room all excitedly.

The boy's mother smiled and waved him over to her. His mother pointed to the grumpy looking boy on the love seat and said. "That's Shin-chan, it seems that he wasn't informed about coming here till about the other day or so, why don't you try to cheer him up." This made the messy haired boy light up, and give his mother a huge smile. "Okay, Okaa-san!" He bounced over to the grumpy boy that said on the smaller love-seat couch. He tilted his head, as the other boy didn't even seem to notice him. That wouldn't do at all, is Okaa-san told him to cheer Shin-chan up and so he will. He leaped onto the other end of the love seat making the other boy look over at him in shock. He made a rose appear out of nowhere in front of the other boy, "I'm Kuroba Kaito! I'm really happy to meet you!"

Shinichi took the rose and looked down with a slight blush, looked like all his musings on the other boy was completely wrong so far. The rose looked a little messed up, it seemed that the other boy hadn't quite mastered the trick to make the rose appear completely fine yet. Shinichi glanced over at the other boy, who started forming a pout when Shinichi hadn't given his own name yet. Shinichi glared at his parents who were beaming knowing looks at him. He'd make it up to the other boy later for his curtness, but it was needed since the betrayers were still in vicinity. "Kudou Shinichi." This was all it took to bring the smile back to the other boy's face. It was getting harder to be mad at his parents with the other boy around. He leaned over to the other boy and whispered. "sorry, but couldn'st you go ands hide? The betrayerers are still here."

Kaito blinked owlishly at the other, betrayers? Where? He looked around and only saw his mother and the boy's parents. Then again, what was a betrayerer? Oh the boy brought in big words! He asked the boy, not so quietly. "What's a betrayerer?"

Shinichi felt like crying again when his parents started laughing. It seems that they now know exactly what he's been thinking since they've left. That was never a good thing in Shinichi's small book. He looked up at the spunkier boy, as he honestly looked confused. "It's…uhh.." Shinichi wasn't quite sure how to explain it since even he didn't really know the complete definition. "I'll tell you later, okay." The boy seemed happy with that answer and continued to sit next to him on the couch as his parents gave emergency numbers and such, acting like good responsible parents, that they weren't.

Kaito wasn't quite sure what to make of the quiet boy, he wasn't sure how the other could just sit still like that as he fidgeted in the seat. He just wanted to get the other boy to get up and go play upstairs with him. There were more interesting toys up there, but he guessed that he had to wait for his parents to leave before they could have fun. So there he sits, bouncing in the seat, not even noticing that it kind of amused the other. "can't you sit still?" Shinichi asked him as he continued to bounce in the seat.

"uh nah"

Shinichi refused to give into laughing at the other boy. He wouldn't until the betrayers left, which were now approaching him. They both smiled warming at him as he pouted and frowned at them. "Be a good boy for Kuroba-san, Shin-chan. We'll be back before you even notice we're gone!" His mother said with a smile before crushing the unwilling boy in a bear hug. His father did his mind control as he stared into each other's eyes. Yes, mind control, cause that was the only way he could explain why his father knew every thought that was on his mind. "You'll see, Shinichi-kun, it won't be that bad." Shinichi ended his pout with a childish sigh, and then looked up at both parents. "Fine. I'll see yous when yous get back. I's don't wanna hear about how yours …uh.." Shinichi thought of the word he was looking for before saying it. "editingors finds yous."

Yukiko couldn't help but envelope her son in another hug at his cuteness. "Aww, your so cute, Shin-chan!" She gave him a huge kiss on the cheek before letting go. He watched as the adults headed to the door. Aw. He'd let his father's mind control work…drats. He looked up as the other boy leaped off of the couch and onto the other one, trying to watch as the adults leave. "Isn't this just so greatest?" Kaito said happily. "It'll be you and me and Okaa-san all summer long! I justs wish Otou-san was heres too! That's'd be so much fun!"

"Wheres your Otou-san?" Shinichi asked curious.

"He's in Ameriica, He's gotsta pro…pro…uhh..hmm…Ah! Proformance!" Kaito answered happily ready to brag about his father. After all his father was such an awesome magician, who wouldn't want to know about his father?

"oh what does he do?"

"He's a magician!"

"Ohh"

Kaito frowned at Shinichi's answer; didn't everyone like magic? How could Shinichi not be excited about his father being a magician? Thus, Kaito made the decision that Shinichi was just weird. After all only weird kids knew really big words. He's never ever heard of the word Betrayerer before. Oh well, it was okay if Shinichi was a little weird, he could just get the other boy to like magic, it wouldn't be that hard! Maybe his mommy and daddy just never took the other to a magic show! Yes that's what it must be! After all, everyone in his class though it was so cool that his dad was a famous magician!

Shinichi yawned widely as the other boy started nodding to himself. Gezz, here he thought that the boy was going to be some overgrown bully; here he was just a little weird. Who nodded and talked to themselves? Looked like his summer wasn't going to be as horrible as he thought. The boy looked hyper enough to have fun for the both of them. He wondered absently if his parents packed him any of his books that he had wanted to read over the summer. He blinked as the woman from before walked up to him with a smile, "You look sleepy, Shin-chan, come on; we'll get you all set up in Kai-chan's room!" He wondered if all this bright and happiness ran in the family as the older woman dragged him up stairs to Kaito's room. He was really tired from being all mad and grumpy at his parents. He yawned cutely attempting to cover his mouth. Kaito had following or that bounced after them. A futon and covers were all set up for him as he entered to room with the two Kuroba's.

"You can sleep here, we thought that'd it'd be easier if you slept with Kai-chan in his room. Hope you don't mind, Shin-chan." Shinichi looked up at the older woman and gave her a smile. "No, Nee-san, it's okay." He knew better then to call older woman "auntie" or such, after all his mother was always on him about it. Even sometimes went as far as to get him to call her Nee-san instead of Okaa-san. That was only when she was feeling really spunky. "Aww, your so adorable." Kaito giggled from the doorway as he watched his mother put their guest to bed. It seemed that he'd have to wait for a bit.

He backed away as his mother shut the door to his room and took his hand to get him to follow her to the kitchen. "Kai-chan, You'll be nice to Shin-chan, right?" He nodded. "Good, He had a hard time coming here, so make sure you take very very good care of him."

He promised that he would. After all he did everything his Okaa-san asked of him.

Well, when he wasn't attempting to copy his father's magic trick that is.

**-*-**

It had been almost a week and the Kudou's still haven't phoned her. Kuroba Chikage was starting to get worried about them as she watched the two boys' play out in the yard with Aoko-chan. They had promised to call after their plane reached Hawaii. She sighed; those two could be so irresponsible some times. She was amazed by how well behaved Shinichi-chan was compared to his childish parents. He smiled when it was needed, and that was all. Other wise, the boy always had a curious look to him; almost as if he was analyzing everything around him, and then putting pieces of a puzzle together.

It was even worse when Shinichi had started Kaito on the question game. Shinichi would literally ask about anything and everything he could. From what it looked, his parents probably answered him truthfully usually, where on some of the questions she wasn't quite sure how to answer. She was sure the boy was teasing her when he had asked her why the sky was blue, and when she had answered wrong, he'd given her the correct answer. Of course, in the question game, Kaito found it fun to test how much Shinichi knew. Which would then result in really baffling questions, that normal adults wouldn't even know the answers too.

When she had looked back out the window she found her son completely tied to a tree with a rope, that she assumed that Shinichi stole from the shed out back. She wondered how Shinichi had managed to catch her boy long enough to tie him up. She sighed tiredly and went to go start on lunch. She knew her boy well enough that he'd get out of the ropes in no time, after all he was just like his father. A professional escape artist. She slightly wished her husband was here to reign in the children, but she would bet a million yen that he'd probably join in. She listened as the children laughed in their games as she chopped some veggies for a salad.

**-*-**

Shinichi really hated playing hide and seek with Kaito and Aoko. They always cheated by hiding together, and Kaito always hid in ridiculous places. The last time he was the seeker, it took him two hours to find them! Know where he found them? In the top of a tree in front of some random neighbor's house; and the only reason he found them was because the said neighbor got tired of the children in her tree. He fell to the ground as he bumped into something rather solid. He looked up an saw the meanest looking kid ever. _So much for no bullies this summer._ Shinichi thought as the older looking kid gave him a twisted smirk.

"You ran in to me! Apologies right now." The boy demanded, making little Shinichi rather mad. The smaller boy picked himself off the ground and went to keep walking but the bully grabbed his arm and threw him back onto the ground, hard. Shinichi winced. "I said Apologize, midget." Shinichi had scrapped his hand and knee on the pavement of the sidewalk, and tears burned his eyes. He refused to say sorry to some meanie. He got back up and frowned at the bully. "Why should I? You're nothing but a big bully!"

Apparently the bully didn't like that as the bigger kid took a step foreword towards him. He didn't start crying until he had managed to twist his ankle. The bully gave a satisfied smile till Kaito appeared out of nowhere and tackled the bigger child. Shinichi continued to cry as Kaito chased the older boy away. Kaito scratched the back of his head as he turned and saw his crying friend. "Aww…Shin-chan, it'll be okayz" Kaito said as he hugged the other boy. "Come on, we'll go to Okaa-san and she'll make you alls betters." Shinichi sniffed and let the other help him to the Kuroba household.

Kaito could tell that his mother wasn't happy at all at the state that Shinichi was in. He couldn't get Shinichi to smile at all either. He felt like crying, he failed at protecting Shin-chan! When the other boy was all bandaged and fixed, Kaito hugged him again, not letting go. "I sorry Shin-chan, I should have been there."

Shinichi shook his head and smiled at Kaito, "It's okay, you did chase him away! Thank you, Kaito!" Kaito hugged Shinichi tighter, he'd never let anymore bullies hurt his Shin-chan! After all Shin-chan was one of his newest bestest friend.

**-*-**

Shinichi was trying to watch his favorite detective show, as Kaito started getting bored again, he could feel his newest friend start fidgeting as the commercials started. He really needed to get Kaito a chill pill for the evening hours. He liked laying around the house after playing all day. Especially after he's been attacked by a big bad bully, even though Kaito had managed to chase said bully away before he did any more damage to Shinichi. He laid on the floor of the living room looking up at the big T.V screen as the pointless commercials aired. He really wished they'd get back to the story before Kaito exploded from unused energy. He wasn't quite sure if that was possible, but Kaito could probably test that theory if he got him to sit in one place long enough.

"Shin-chan, is this almost over?" The boy next to him whined.

"You don't have to sit here with me, Kaito. I's don't mind if you go off an play."

"But I want to play with you!" Kaito pouted.

Shinichi smiled, that always seemed to be the problem, "But Kaito I really want to watch this!"

Kaito nodded, "Okay…" He always gave up when Shinichi smiled it seemed. The other boy rarely smiled, so Kaito let him get away with more things when he did. He saw his mom smiling at them from the doorway before going off to do what ever it is that adults do. He really wished he'd understand them more sometimes. The only adult he ever understood was his dad, then again, his mom always said that his dad was just a kid in disguise. He decided that Shinichi looked like a good pillow and went and laid down, putting his head on Shinichi back.

He fell asleep before Shinichi could even complain about him laying down on him.

**-*-**

Chikage looked down at the number, making sure that it was correct before pushing the send button. She heard several rings before the answering machine picked up. She sighed at Yukiko's long-winded answering machine message, before being able to leave her own.

"Yu-chan, It's me Chikage, I've just wondering what's happened. You've haven't called like you promised. Please call back when you get this." She hit the end button and put the phone back on it's holder. She glanced back in on the two boys and saw Kaito using Shinichi as a pillow. She smiled and took a picture with the camera that was hidden in the drawer of the phone holder. It was defiantly a picture worth being in the album. Her little Kai-chan could be so adorable when he wanted to be!

All worry about the older pair of Kudou's was washed away for the night.

**=*=**

_**A friend is like ****a flower****,****  
****a rose to be exact,****  
****Or maybe like a brand new gate****  
****that never comes unlatched.****  
****A friend is like an owl,****  
****both beautiful and wise.****  
****Or perhaps a friend is like a ghost,****  
****whose spirit never dies.****  
****A friend is like a heart that goes****  
****strong until the end.****  
****Where would we be in this world****  
****if we didn't have a friend. **_

_**- By Adrianne S**_

=*=

_I know I'm bad, here's another story, that I couldn't help but write, it's cute and adorable, and I have no idea where I'm going to go with it. I hope you enjoyed it! _

_-Shi-chan_

- Author Unknown

=*=


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes: Gosh, I'm really stuck on this now. Heh. Okay knowing me this will probably turn into some tragic and epic story spanning over Shinichi and Kaito's cute and adorable friendship. No, I won't get all kiddy freaky on you. Umm…that stuff actually kind of freaks me out…yeah. Okay going on to the warnings._

_Warnings: Highly possible Character death;(Not sure yet) Cuteness that can rot your teeth, and little children up to no good; father's that act like children, and stressed out mothers_

**=*=**

**Chapter Two**

**=*=**

_**I always believed that,**_

_**Summer was to short,**_

_**And school was to long.**_

_**Playing in the sun, **_

_**But not really seeing each other.**_

_**Giggles in the night,**_

_**And laughter in the day.**_

_**The most fun I've ever had,**_

_**Was right by your side,**_

_**On those bright and sunny**_

_**Days.**_

**Kaito just couldn't** understand how someone could sleep till nine, he really couldn't! That was like a whole day! He looked at the clock as his Saturday morning cartoons continued. Shin-chan was still sleeping peacefully upstairs; even after Kaito had not so quietly escaped his bed to go watch his ritual cartoons. His mother had even made him waffles like every Saturday! Chocolate chip waffles with whip cream and chocolate syurp and strawberries are the absolute best in Kaito's opinion. Kaito heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he looked up happily to see a sleepy Shin-chan yawning, making his way over to Kaito.

"ne, Kaito, your so loud in the morning" His Shin-chan pouted as he sat down next to him, and went to curl up.

"But, Shin-chan, you always sleep in so late! Ohhh!" Shinichi looked over at Kaito, yawning again. The only reason he was so tired was because he had been secretly reading one of the books his parents left him in his suitcase. He blinked as Kaito leaned in close to him, as if he'd made a huge discovery. "Shin-chan! Shin-chan!"

"What?"

"You look like me! It's almost like we're twins, Shin-chan!" Kaito cheered happily, proud that he made this discovery. He'd notice because Shinichi hadn't bothered to brush his hair yet or even change out of his lime-green PJ's. Shinichi scratched his head and looked at Kaito confused. He'd always noticed that they looked similar, but he never thought that he'd looked a lot like Kaito.

"Whatcha mean?"

"Your hairs all messys like mine!" Shinichi looked at his reflection that could be seen off the T.V screen whenever it turned dark and noticed that his hair was indeed sticking up in weird and awkward places just like Kaito's. He'd have a hard time brushing his hair latter. He looked over and knew the look that Kaito was giving him. He just had a feeling that today was going to be a lot of trouble.

"Kaito, I know that look." Kaito then gave him and innocent 'what look?' before smiling mischievously. Forgetting completely about his cartoons, he grabbed Shin-chan's hand and dragged the other boy upstairs. "Come…Come! I have an ideas!"

"Kaito…remember the last ideas you had! It took me forever to get that batter out of my cloths and hair, not to mention your Okaa-san wasn't really happy about it either!" Shinichi said, trying to reason the other boy out of any crazy ideas he might have. Kaito managed to drag Shinichi into his room, and closed the door.

"This one will be fine!"

"You always say that!"

"Please Shin-chan! I promise it'll be fun!" Kaito put on the irristable puppy face that he'd usually made at his mother to get out of trouble. Shinichi bit his bottom lip lightly before nodding to agree to do whatever it was that Kaito wanted to do.

"I love yous so much Shin-chan!" Kaito hugged Shinichi, and quickly went to dig through his clothes. "Here, instead of your cloths wears mine to day! We'lls look similar!"

So that was Kaito's huge ideas. Shinichi nodded and changed into the brightly colored clothing, completely different from his own. When Shinichi looked into the mirror, he had to admit, they did look a lot a like now.

-*-

Chikage was having a slight crisis, as she looked at the two boy's quietly watching T.V. See, that's the problem, there was now more then one Kaito. She knew one of the two was Shinichi, but she just wasn't sure which one. She really couldn't wait for Toichi to get home and solve this one. It seemed that the boy's kept changing personality, so much to her dismay, she started calling them by the color of their shirts. A was wearing a bright orange shirt and B was wearing a bright neon green shirt. She slightly wondered how Kai-chan got Shinichi-kun to actually agree to this.

She was convinced at one point that Green shirt was Kaito, but then he started acting like Shinichi, then orange shirt started acting like Kaito. It was so confusing. Chikage set the lunch snacks in front of the two boys. She had set out gold fish and cheese its, but since she didn't know which was which, she didn't know who not to give the goldfish too. She almost smirked as the boy in the green shirt froze at the sight of the golden fish crackers. The boy in the orange shirt gave the green one a weird look, looks like Shin-chan just learned of Kai-chan's fishy fear. She honestly had no idea where he had developed that weird fear.

Shinichi patted Kaito on the back, then quickly ate the evil fish that had scared his Kaito, there was only a hand full, so it didn't take long before the boy was hugging him and thanking him for making the evil fishies go away. They then switched shirts, So Shinichi was now wearing green, and Kaito was now wearing orange.

**-*-**

She was almost positive that the boys had changed or switched shirts as they waited by the front door waiting for Toichi to get home. Both boy's were acting equally excited, but she could tell that the one in the green wasn't as excited as the one in the orange. She shook her head as the door opened up reviling her handsome husband, who looked quite surprised at seeing the two boys. "Honey, Have you cloned, Kai-chan?" He have her a joking smile as child in green made a quick analyze of the older man, despite Orange's glare. "No, dear, it seems that Kai-chan has wrapped our house guest into one of Kai-chan's games. I'm actually not quite sure how he's gotten Shin-chan to agree to this."

Both boys gave the older man a smile and greeted the man; Green being the more proper of the two and Orange going straight in for a bear hug. "I've missed you sooos much!" Toichi smiled at his son, who was obviously Orange. "I've missed you too, Kai-chan, why don't you introduce Shin-chan to me?" Kaito nodded and Shinichi was just happy that he no longer had to act like he was on a constant sugar high. The more relaxed of the two boys, being the one in the green stepped forward as Kaito let go of his father. "I'm Kudou Shinichi, I'm happy to meet you, Nii-san"

Toichi smiled at the boy and knelled down to his height. "Hello Shin-chan, I've heard a lot about you."

Shinichi was sure that he'd probably heard about him, it wasn't like he didn't share a room with Kaito, who called his father everyday that week telling the older man about their little misadventures. He hated it when adults did that; it was just like how they liked to talk about him when he was right in listening distance. He wasn't stupid. So Shinichi just smiled at the older man and gave him the act that he knew the man would want. "Oh really, Nii-san? What kind of things have you heard? Nothing bad right?"

_Figures Kudou's boy would be a smart-ass, _Toichi thought as the boy responded back to him. "Of course nothing bad." Shinichi gave him a 'serious' look, probably coping his father, before turning a smile onto Kaito. "neh, Kaito, You said your Otou-san was a magician right?"

Kaito nodded, wondering what Shinichi was up too. "Yup, the bestest!"

"So he was in America for a whole week right?"

Kaito nodded again, not really getting what Shinichi was doing. "uh huh."

Luckily for Kaito, Toichi completely got what Shinichi was doing, he was doing what Toichi did to Shinichi not just two minutes ago. Guess he'd have to be careful around the rather intelligent child. He smiled widely as he looked between the two talking six year olds. "Kai-chan, Shin-chan, How about we have some Ice cream?" That seemed to grab the children's attention. Chikage was happy to see her husband, but even happier to get a break from the two boys at the same time as they left for ice cream. She smiled at love of her life as they walked down the street, "Aren't you tired, dear?"

Toichi gave her a happy smile, "I'm okay, besides isn't it great to see Kai-chan so happy?" He motioned to the two children ahead of them, holding hands, well more like Kaito dragging Shinichi to the Ice cream shop. "So, how's Shin-chan getting along here? He seems rather quiet to me."

Chikage nodded, "He's rather mature and quiet, but Kai-chan gets him to talk easily enough. He's always wanting to help around the house and what not. The worse thing the boy's done is tied Kaito to a tree the other day."

"Did he seriously tie Kaito to a tree?" Keeping his chuckles back.

"Yup, It seemed that Kaito had bet his desert that he'd escape the ropes in five minutes."

"So who won?"

"Shinichi, he glued half the rope to the tree. So I've restricted them from glue, paper, ropes, glitter, hair gel, and scissors. Oh! And paint"

"Sounds like you had a fun week." Toichi said, wishing that he hadn't been in America when Shinichi first came to live with them.

"Yeah, it was fun, it helped that if Shinichi was willing to clean up, Kaito would be right behind him. They seemed to be following each other everywhere. If it isn't one following, it's the other."

Toichi held the door opened for his family and guest as they entered the cold store. The boys ran up and placed their orders, leaving the parents to pay when they got their ice cream. Kaito had a chocolate cone with chocolate sprinkles, while Shinichi had a simple vanilla cone, after all Shin-chan didn't really care for sweet things. "I don't think Shin-chan like me though." Toichi told Chikage while paying the cashier for the cones. The woman laughed at him, "Don't mind Shin-chan, I found that he was like that round me to for a little while. He'll be friendly enough when he's done with his 'outlining'."

"ack, we have a detective in the house." Toichi joked before him and his wife sat down with the children.

**-*-**

Shinichi honestly didn't mind the male adult of the household to much. Toichi-nii-san and Chi-nee-san together reminded Shinichi of his parents that he hasn't heard from in forever. He felt completely abandoned by them. They haven't even called like they said they would. There hasn't even been a post card in the two weeks that he's been spending at the Kuroba household. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed his overly childish parents. He turned to his side on his futon and looked up at the sleeping Kaito in his bed. Even Kaito was sleeping better now that his dad was home. Shinichi felt tears weld up in his eyes and sat up. He crawled over to Kaito's bed and climbed in it.

"Kai-chan" He whispered, shaking the other boy to partical awareness.

"Mah, Shin-chan, what's wrong?" Kaito yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking at his sad looking friend.

"I don't know, I'm so lonely." Kaito frown at the tears that bordered the edges of Shin-chan eyes; and then moved over, so he was closer to the wall, making room on his bed for Shin-chan to climb under the covers. "Sleep with me tonight!" Kaito said, "That's ways yours not loneyly" Shinichi hugged Kaito and climbed under the covers next to him.

"Thanks yous Kai-chan." Shinichi watched as the other boy got comfy again and turned to look at him. Kaito took his hand and held it in the middle of them. "See, Yous no longers alone rights?"

Shinichi smiled and nodded, before either boy noticed, they were fast asleep; hands still connected.

**-*-**

"Are you serious?" Toichi said when his wife told him that the Kudou's haven't even called to talk to Shinichi since they left. She even left a message on Yukiko's cell phone, with no answer at all from that.

"Yes, I'm worried about Shin-chan. He acts happy, but I wonder if it's just that, an act. He was quite upset when they left him here." Chikage told her husband. "It seemed that he wanted to go with them, but they absolutely refused, I mean I can see a vacation alone would be fun, and Shinichi's only six, he doesn't get why they want alone time."

"Where's the numbers, let me try calling." Chikage handed the paper over to the magician, who grabbed the cordless in the hallway. It was close to midnight, he really hoped he didn't disturb them to badly, but this was ridiculous not to call their only son for two whole weeks. He dialed the numbers and heard it ring three times before an annoying sound buzzed over the phone and a operator toned out "Sorry, but this number is no longer in-service, please redial and try again." He looked back down at the paper, clicking the phone off, and trying again, only to receive the same message again.

"Chikage, Are you sure this is the right number?"

"Positive; what are we going to do?" She asked him. Toichi shook his head and tried the other numbers on the paper, only to receive the same message.

"We'll have to talk to the police; this isn't right, it isn't like them to just disappear."

-*-

Both Kaito and Shinichi was curious as to why they were in the police daycare, heck they were curious as to why they were at the police station at all. Kaito was pretty sure that he and Shin-chan hadn't been that bad this morning, all they did was eat breakfast and watched a little T.V before coming here. Then again, Kaito had toned his father out, when he explained as to why they were here. Shinichi looked completely sad, but he didn't really understand it. If it was something that even Shinichi didn't understand, then it wasn't really good. Kaito waved to Aoko-chan who'd was a regular at the daycare. "Aoko-chan!"

"Kaito-kun, Shinichi-kun! Whys yous heres? Yous didn'ts dos anythings bads rights?"

"No, Aoko-chan, Toichi-nii-san said something about my parents not answering their calls and they've gotten worried." Shinichi told the girl, in one of his 'logical' tone.

"Neh, Shin-chan, why do you call Okaa-san and Otou-san, Nii-san and Nee-chan? Why not Oba-san and Oji-san?" Kaito finally asked what he's been curious about since Shinichi always called his mother Nee-chan.

"Oh, Okaa-san said it's rude to address older people as such. Said it makes them feels really really old and it makes them have bad health." Shinichi answered, "It's okay to call them Okaa-san and Otou-san though, because their your mom and dad."

Kaito blinked, "Is that true?"

"I donno, I just don't want to find outs." Shinichi answered honestly.

"I think that's silly" Aoko told Shinichi, "I think it's okay to call Toi-Oji-san; Oji-san because that's what he is right?"

Shinichi nodded, "I guess so…but Okaa-san…."

"I think your Okaa-san was just messing with you Shinichi-kun" Aoko said, "My Okaa-san had always said that it's polite to call older people by the correct titles!"

Kaito nodded, "uh huh, Yu-Oba-san just a little weird, she said something like that to me too, when I met her the first time with Otou-san. I just think she doesn't like being labeled as old."

Shinichi didn't even think of it like that and nodded, "I guess yous are right. Maybes I'll ask Toichi-oji-san and Chi-oba-san."

**-*-**

Their friend Inspector Nakamori had made time to talk to them about their Kudou problem. "So none of the numbers are connected anymore…Hmm…this sounds kind of fishy to me. They haven't called either, right?"

"Yes, It just doesn't seem like them. Well, them not worrying about Shin-chan that is." Toichi answered.

"Ah, that's right, you have the Kudou's boy spending the holiday with you. I believe Aoko-chan had mentioned it to me the other day. Shinichi, right."

"Yup" Chikage answered. "He's a real sweet boy, the exact opposite then Kai-chan." They started to hear shouting coming from the outside offices.

"What in the hell is going on out there?" Inspector Nakamori got up and yelled out the door, Three children ran in between his legs and into the room.

"KAITO! Give me back Mr. Snuggles!" Aoko yelled as she chased the wild haired boy with a miniature play mop.

"Aoko-chan! I'm sure if you ask nicely, Kaito will give it back!" Shinichi said, following after the girl.

Of course, Kaito was in the lead, laughing and running from the other two around the table and parents.

"KAITO! Just wait until I catch yous~!" Aoko continued to yell, completely ignoring Shinichi's advice. Shinichi shook his head, tired of chasing after the other two, and took a seat that was available next to Toichi.

"I'm sorry, Oji-san, Oba-san." Shinichi said, looking at the three adults.

As Kaito crackled out a laugh, Inspector Nakamori was sure that he'd have to have his blood pressure pills dosage uped after today. "Kuroba! Control your son!"

"Otou-san! Tell Kaito to giveme Snuggles back!" Aoko-chan cried to her father, who sighed in defeat.

Right now, he'd rather be facing Kaitou Kid, then all these children, he wasn't sure how Chikage-chan did it every day.

**-*-**

After everything had been clean up and settled back down, Nakamori was finally able to start some sort of investigation on the Kudous. The Kuroba's took Aoko-chan with them as an apogee and promised to look after her. Shinichi-kun had left a cute impression on him. The boy had been well behaved; he was trying to stop the other two from fighting, even if it hadn't been the correct way to go about it. He had even watched as the boy had gone around and apologize to almost all the officers that they had pestered with the silly fight over the stuffed kitten.

Of course this made the boy an instant favorite in the office. Especially when one of the officers had picked up a conversation with the boy, finding out that he'd wanted to be a famous detective when he got older. It seemed that his father was a part-time consultant with the police in Beika. How could any parents leave behind such a good child was beyond him. He rubbed his temples to ease his headache and then dialed the number of an investigator that owed him a favor.

He'd find that boy's parents, and then give them a good talking too. He just hoped that all that happened was them attempting to dump their son off at the Kuroba's house. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do if it was something much more sinister.

**=*=**

**End of chapter**

**=*=**

_**I like your smile, **_

_**I feel so sad when it disappears;**_

_**Into the sunset.**_

_**You gave me this sad look,**_

_**And all I want to do is erase it.**_

_**I'm your friend,**_

_**Your caretaker,**_

_**Your protector.**_

_**I just want to make you happy.**_

_**I want to see that smile,**_

_**On your beautiful face,**_

_**For as long as you'll**_

_**Let me.**_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you in the next one! _


	3. Chapter 3

**=*=**

**Chapter Three**

**=*=**

Shinichi was reading the latest child's detective novel as Kaito hanged upside down from the couch to the floor. "Whatcha doing, Shin-chan?" The more energetic boy asked tilting his head as he looked at his friend upside down. He had gotten bored of sitting the 'normal' way, so he had decided that sitting upside down was a cool way to try and see what his Shin-chan was reading. "A detective novel." Shin-chan replied, not really paying attention to him as he read his book. This of course made Kaito a little sad; he just wanted Shin-chan to play with him today! What could he do to get the other's attention off of the mini chapter book? It had started raining earlier that morning, so the ground was all muddy and yucky and his mother didn't want him and Shin-chan to play in the mud, so here they were, sitting indoors on a perfectly good day.

Though, Shin-chan looked completely fine with that, in fact the other boy looked much like a content cat curled up in catnip. He wondered if he could get away with nicknaming Shin-chan, Neko-chan, hmm seemed like a possible idea. Kaito was quite frustrated with his Shin-chan, until, oh! Shin-chan looked over at him! He sat up and smiled at his friend, waiting for him to say something. Shin-chan laughed at Kaito's puppy-like antics, "Do you wanna go to my house? I's been think about going to check on the house…I's have some allowance in my bag, we could take the bus there." Go to Shin-chan's house, without any grown-ups? Oh, that sounded like a fun adventure! Kaito nodded his head, and jumped off the couch as Shin-chan got up from his spot on the floor. "Kai-chan, You'll have to be very quiet if we're gonnas sneak out of the house, okays?" Kaito nodded excitedly and waited for Shin-chan as the other boy ran upstairs for the money that his parents left him.

It was easy enough to sneak out of the house while his parents were being all lovey dovey with each other in the kitchen. Ew. Just what he wanted to witness, his parents making kissy kiss next to the stove. He wondered how long it'd take for them to realize that he and Shin-chan were gone. They made it to the bus stop in time for the 10 o'clock bus to Beika. He was glad that the rain had stopped a little earlier, then again, maybe the adventure might have been more fun if they've gotten all wet and muddy? They sat side by side on the bus, the bus driver didn't even look twice at them when Shin-chan had paid for the ride. Shin-chan held Kaito's hand while on the bus, and getting off , so they wouldn't get separated.

Shinichi lead Kaito, holding his hand, to his street. He rang the doorbell of his next-door neighbor, Professor Agasa, "Professor it's me." A loud explosion could be heard in the background, and a elderly looking man "Ah, Shinichi-kun, what are you doing here? And who's your friend?" The friendly old man said cheerfully, he was quite happy to see Shinichi-kun after the family went on vacation a couple weeks ago. Kaito looked lit up at the explosion that he heard, and was trying to look into the elderly man's house. "This is Kuroba Kaito, I've been living with him and his parents, Professor. I was just wonderings if Okaa-san gave you the spare key."

The elderly man nodded, "Of course they did, Shinichi-kun. Let me go get it. Come on in!" Shinichi and Kaito entered the well-sized house of the professor's and sat down on the couch that wasn't touched by the professor's daily explosion. "Professor likes to thinks that he can invents things" Shinichi told Kaito once the professor was out of ear shot. Kaito was fasenated by all the random gagjets in the living room alone, Shinichi wondered what it'd be like in the lab. "So why does your next-door neighbor have your spare key to yours home?"

"He's Okaa-san and Otou-san's oldest friend, Professor usually looks afters me. When he isn't exploding things…"Shinichi explained to Kaito. "So..s he had the spares keys" Shinichi pointed to the mansion next door. "That's mys house…It's big and we's gets lots of fans mails because Otou-san is a famous writers." Kaito nodded soaking in all the information, this was the most that Shinichi has every talked about himself. It was usually Kaito bragging about his Otou-san or Okaa-san. It was interesting to hear Shinichi talking about his parents, by the way it looked to Kaito, Shinichi didn't seem to really like his parents all that much. "Neh, Shin-chan, do you not like your Okaa-san or Otou-san…?"

Shinichi blinked, where did Kaito get that idea? He smiled and shook his head, "I loves my Okaa-san and Otou-san a lots, but theys likes to plays alots of tricks on me, so theys gets on my ner-ves easy. Right before school ended, Okaa-san dressed ups like the teacher for the lasts week of schools and bothered me the wholes times." Shinichi explained.

Agasa had returned when Shinichi was explaining to Kaito about his parents, "Oh yes, I remember that Shinichi-kun, you were so mad at Yukiko-chan for a whole week, it probably didn't help that they jumped into this whole vacation on you either." Shinichi nodded in agreement with the professor. "Yups, They's always doing things likes that to me, Professor. It's nots fair!" Kaito smiled at Shin-chan's playful pout. The professor handed them the keys and gave them each a soda. "Thanks you!" Kaito said brightly, and the professor patted them on the head.

"Just give them back before you leave, boys." The old professor told them as they left, he smiled and turned back into his house. Shinichi opened the gate of his home with some help from Kaito, then walked up to the front. He was so sure that he'd find his parents here waiting for him. They haven't called, it must be one of their weird games. Shinichi had himself convinced of this. It was going to be just like all those other times when his parents pulled pranks on him. He'd teach them by going back home with Kaito, then not talk to them for at least three days! He's been so worried since the elder Kurobas took them to the police station. He unlocked the door and let him and Kaito inside. It was dark and a little dusty from no cleaning for about two weeks. Shinichi carefully looked around before taking his shoes off at the door and slipping on his slippers. He gave Kaito his extra slippers.

Kaito looked around carefully at Shinichi's home. It was huge! So much bigger then his home, that's for sure. He wondered how Shinichi could live in such a big and creepy looking house. "You can looks arounds if yous want" Shinichi said, setting Kaito free on the mansion. Kaito looked through each room as Shinichi headed upstairs. Shinichi didn't dare make a noise, the last time his parents played hide and seek with him, he gotten shot by the water gun for making to much noise looking for them. He checked the library first, and saw it completely thrown into chaos, there were books scattered everywhere.

That was weird; his dad always made sure that every book was in place and in order. He frowned and left that door opened after he made sure the library was empty. He opened the next door, which lead to his parents room, that room was also torn apart. He felt a little uneasy at the messy room, but made sure that no one was in there. He could still hear Kaito running around downstairs. His parent's were never this messy, they liked there things too much to throw them around. Shinichi continued down to the bathroom, even that room was torn apart, towels and soap products everywhere. What were they thinking? Shinichi thought as he went to his own room. He twitched, god, his room was worse then Kaito's! That was saying something, he felt like crying, why would someone mess up his room?

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!" Kaito's voice called from downstairs. He walked over to the stairs and looked over the railing, down to the wild haired boy. "All the rooms are really messy, are they always likes that?" Shinichi shook his head. Maybe it was some stranger that managed to get into his house, but the door didn't seemed messed with…maybe the back door? "We should gos back to Professor's house, all of the rooms are completely messy." Shinichi said as he walked down the stairs. "I wonders whos dids this."

Kaito hugged the sad Shin-chan, "I'lls be okays! Professor-san will calls the coppers and they's finds the bad guys, rights?" Shinichi nodded in agreement to Kaito and they quickly walked over to the professor's house. The old man was surprised to see them again so quickly, "Is something wrong, Shinichi-kun?" The young boy nodded.

"Everything is messy, and I's don't means the dust, everything's been thrown around." Kaito said spreading his arms wide to express just how messy the house was.

"Come back in boys and sit down while I go call the police." Both boy's did as they were told and sat on the couch.

**=*=**

Inspector Megure smiled down at Shinichi as he describes the house, before letting the police in. The inspector wondered where the young Kudou's parents were, and why he was here if he was apposed to be with the young Kuroba's parents. "Okay, now go and stay with Agasa-san, okay, Shinichi-kun." The young boy nodded and dragged Kaito into the yellow house with him. Inspector Megure rubbed his temples, as he looked up at the Kudou mansion, according to the small boy, his parents haven't even called him since they've gone on vacation. He'd gotten other officers to make calls and haven't been able to reach the Kudou's himself. Shinichi had sounded worried about his missing parents, he told him that the Kuroba's had asked their inspector friend named Nakamori to look into the missing adult Kudou's as well.

"Sir, we have a call from a pair of worried parents, they say their names are Kuroba Toichi and Chikage." Oh his day just gotten better, worried parents to add to the list. He took the cell phone from the officer. "Inspector Megure speaking."

"Ah, Inspector Megure, I'm Kuroba Toichi, I had received a call from your office saying that you have my son and his friend, are they okay?" The man sounded so worried over the phone.

"They are perfectly okay, they just made a slight trip to Beika." He listened as the man told his wife where the boy's were.

"Can you keep them there, Inspector?"

"That won't be a problem, it seems that someone has broken into the Kudou's place so I'm staying right here until we have some evidence about what happened here."

The young man gave a thank you on the line and hung up. Inspector Megure closed his eyes for a second before leaning against the gate of the Kudou home. Just were could they be? He looked up at the empty home.

**=*=**

Poor Shinichi-kun had looked devastated that some stranger had destroyed his home; Agasa gave the boys some snacks to munch on and turned the T.V. on for them to watch as they waited for the Kuroba's to arrive. The police had mentioned it to the elderly man, as so to keep the boys in one spot. Shinichi was drifted off on the couch, curled up next to Kaito, and Kaito-kun looked quite happy to quietly watch the cartoons that were playing.

It wouldn't be too hard to keep them there for now.

He wished that Shinichi-kun had told him about his parents not calling him. He had always thought of himself as some sort of grandfather to the boy. Shinichi-kun was a smart boy, he had probably hadn't wanted to worry him. The boy hated when people worried about him, he liked taking care of himself. Agasa knew that the boy was very independent, he had to be with the type of parents he had. There were times that even Agasa had disagreed with the way they raised Shinichi-kun, but he was just the cookie next-door neighbor.

Kaito was watching the old man from his spot against Shinichi, who was currently sleeping in his lap. He petted Shinichi's hair, he felt so bad for his friend. He wondered how he'd feel if someone came and destroyed his house. He smiled sadly at Shinichi; he was apposed to be protecting him! He was doing a really bad job at it so far. He heard a knock on the door and saw Agasa let his parents in. They looked worried and slightly angry. Kaito felt like hiding, but how could he with a sleeping Shinichi in his lap. He was so going to get blamed for this little adventure; he just knew it! Alls well, he'd might as well, Shin-chan was sad enough as it was. He looked up sadly at his father who engulfed him in a giant hug. "Otou-san! Shin-chan is napping!" He said, scared that his dad would wake the sleeping boy in his lap; but Shinichi kept right on napping.

"What made you boys come here?" Toichi asked his son quietly. Kaito looked down at Shinichi, then quietly told his father.

"I thinks Shin-chan was homesick, sos we came heres. The house was so messy." Chikage smiled at her son and knelled down beside the couch.

"You should have told us, Kaito, we were so worried."

"I'm sorry." The boy said looking down at the sleeping face of his friend. The two adults sighed, and looked at each other, they just didn't have it in them to punish either boy. It was punishment enough for Shinichi to find his home completely ransacked. Toichi picked up the sleeping Shinichi from Kaito's lap, the boy looked sad that his dad took his friend away from him. "Come, Kaito, we're gonna go home, and then we're going to have a lecture about how important it is to tell us where you're going." Shinichi snuggled against Toichi's shirt, gripping it as he turned towards the older man's chest, letting off a soft sigh as he slept.

Kaito muttered a soft, "Okay," and followed his father to the door.

"Thank you Agasa-san for watching the boys." Chikage said to the professor.

The elder man just smiled at Toichi and Chikage. "It's no problem, I've been taking care of Shinichi-kun since he was a baby. I'll be happy to watch them anytime." Agasa was sad to see the two little boys leave, but sent them off with a smile. It wasn't like Shinichi-kun would never visit. The young boy was always fun to have around. Even if he thought at times the said boy might be slightly smarter then even he.

Toichi set Shinichi in the back seat of the car, right beside Kaito, he smiled as Shinichi just went and cuddled right up against Kaito again. They were just so cute together. It was little wonder on why he and Chikage couldn't stay mad at the boys.

They could probably get away with murder if they wanted too. Though, with Shinichi being a mini detective, he doubted that'd ever be the case.

**=*=**

Shinichi woke up in Kaito's bed, with the other boy right next to him, snoring away. He rubbed his eyes and saw that it was almost 8 at night. It's been a long day, he wondered if his parents bothered calling yet. He had to now tell them that someone had been in their house. He frowned and looked back over to the sleeping Kaito, a smile coming easily to his face at the usually energetic boy snoring softly right next to him. He wondered how he ended up back at the Kuroba household.

Inspector Megure had probably called Oji-san and Oba-san. He wondered how much trouble they were in. He had planned on making it home before dark, but that was before he found everything thrown around in the house. He wondered if the stranger took anything, but with out his parents he hadn't a clue. He was really hungry, so he carefully climbed off the bed and left the room. He walked down the stairs and found Toichi in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. He was still a little unsure about Oji-san. He found the older man to be a little weird, but Kaito had told him that Oji-san was a magician, so maybe all magicians were a little weird. So did that mean that Kaito would be a magician when he grew up?

Toichi looked up and saw Shinichi looking at him from the doorway. The boy made him a little uneasy with his staring, but smiled. "Shin-chan, why don't you come an join me? Would you like anything?" The little boy gave him a weary look before taking a seat across from him.

"I'm hungry. Can I have some cereal too?" Toichi nodded and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and picked up the cheerio's, according to Chikage, Shinichi didn't really like sweet things. He thought it was weird for a child not to like sweets, but then again, he was a Kudou, and Yusaku was as weird as they come.

He poured Shinichi a bowl and added a little milk , before setting it down in front of the boy. Shinichi blinked at him, oh what was he forgetting? Oh a spoon! He made a spoon appear in front of Shinichi, making the boy smile slightly. He saw that look that he'd always saw in Yusaku as the boy tried to figure out the trick. He should have guessed that Shinichi would want to solve the trick for solving purposes only.

"So do you do that to Kai-chan's tricks too?" Shinichi blinked at the older man before nodding.

"Yeah, I can even copy a few…I'm not as good as him at them, but it takes practice I guess." Toichi was surprised that Shinichi was even trying to copy the tricks. Looked like there was still some promise for the boy yet.

"Really? Which ones have you copied?" Toichi asked completely curious.

"Uh, Kaito showed me the Rose trick when I first got here, then there's that coin trick that he does to Aoko sometimes, oh and the juggling trick that he does when he's bored." Shinichi answered, happy to talk about how he's observed his friend. He guessed that Oji-san wasn't so bad after all. He wasn't even talking about their little trip earlier. "I can pull off the rose trick pretty well, I'm better at the coin and juggling trick, but then again, I see them more often. I've only seen the rose trick twice."

It took him a couple of days to teach Kaito some of those tricks, and this boy was just learning by copying them. He'd bet a million yen that if he'd actually teach the boy the trick, he'd have no interest. Just like his father. Toichi smiled at the boy, "Wow, that's pretty amazing, Shin-chan. What does Kai-chan think when you're coping his tricks?"

"He gets a little frustrated, then tries a more complicated routine." Shinichi answered honestly. He still wasn't sure how Kaito managed to juggle a pack of cards, not in their box, and three glass balls at the same time. Shinichi took a bit of his slightly soggy cereal. Toichi watched the boy before finishing his own bowl. He could feel Shinichi's eyes on him again, he was quite glad that the boy wasn't old enough to do actual detective work yet, if he could copy Kaito's tricks now, he couldn't imagine what Shinichi would be like in ten years.

**=*=**

**Chapter Three End**

**=*=**

_**I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter! More to come in chapter four! Will we ever find out what has happened to Shinichi's parents? What happened to the Kudou house? So many questions! **_

_See you guys in the next chapter! _


	4. Chapter 4

**=*=**

**Chapter Four**

**=*=**

Kaito had awoken to being all by himself in his bed, which was weird since he was sure that he'd had fallen asleep next to Shin-chan in his bed. He frowned as he looked around his room that was lit by the morning sun; he'd really wished that Shin-chan didn't disappear from the bed. He didn't like not knowing where the other boy was. He jumped out of the bed, it was so weird for Shin-chan to be up and about around now. Shin-chan was a night owl after all. Kaito looked through out the upstairs, only to find his parents still asleep in their room, the slightly messy Recreational room completely empty, and the bathroom also empty. Where in the world could Shin-chan be?

Kaito pouted as he walked down the stairs and checked the Kitchen, maybe Shin-chan was hungry, and after all they didn't eat much last night. He peeked into the kitchen, and didn't see the other boy, he was starting not to like to play hide and seek with Shin-chan. He looked in several other rooms before entering the living room, and finding Shin-chan fast asleep on the couch covered with a fuzzy throw. He smiled, he found Shin-chan; but why was Shin-chan down here and not with Kaito? He sat on the end of the couch, so he didn't disturb Shin-chan and turned on the T.V. Mondays were always so boring. Kaito yawned widely before focusing on the T.V.

Shinichi woke up to the soft sound of morning cartoons on the T.V. and the light bouncing of Kaito sitting down on the couch. Shinichi wondered if Kaito knew he bounced while he sat somewhere or had to be still. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, yawning. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he did remember talking to Kaito's Otou-san while watching the news on T.V. He looked around and only saw the now grinning Kaito, who decided it'd be a perfect time to play 'Let's tackle Shin-chan'. Shinichi let out a huff as the slightly bigger boy tackled him on the couch. "Kaito!" Shinichi tried to get the other boy off of him, "You're heavy"

Kaito faked a gasp, "I am not fat! Just fluffy!"

Shinichi laughed as Kaito started the tickle attack, "No! Please! I'm sorry! You're not heavy!" He gasped for breath in between the laughter and trying to kick Kaito off of him. He was helpless against Kaito's tickle attack. "Kai-I-t-t-o!" He cried as the onslaught continued. They fell off the couch and rolled around on the floor, trying to tickle attack each other.

Toichi yawned as he walked down the stairs to see what noise woke him up. He blinked as he watched the two children attack each other on the floor, laughing the whole time as they tackled each other after one escapes from the other's hold. Toichi silently wished he owned a video camera at times like this. It was just to adorable watching both boys attack each other. He heard a sigh coming from his sigh, and looked over to see his wife watching the children as well. "At least we know we'll be protected from burglars." He grinned as his wife gave him a look that clearly stated; _Go stop them before they hurt themselves._

"I'm always the bad guy," He whined as he went to enter the Living Room. Chikage turned to the kitchen to start breakfast; after all that playing around she knew the boys would be hungry. Toichi picked up Kaito from the ground, who gave a rather loud protest at having his onslaught of tickling Shinichi interrupted. Shinichi gave him a relieved look and a smile for his interference. "Now, why don't we all go and help Oba-san in the kitchen?"

"Okaa-san would be so made at you if she heard that!" Kaito said as he continued to struggle to get out of his father's hold. "She'd make you eat those finny things!"

"Finny things?" Shinichi questioned looking up at Kaito. "What's that?"

"Evil flakes of doom!" Kaito answered in all seriousness. Shinichi's eyes widen, he never knew that there was evil flakes before, let alone finny flakes.

**=*=**

After breakfast, the older Kuroba's called the police headquarters to inquire about what they've found over in the Kudou residence. Of course, the search of the house turned up nothing, the more obvious things to steal were still in the house, and no fingerprints have been found, so it was a complete dead end. Another dead end that turned up was the location of the Kudou's. According to Airplane records at the airport, neither of the Kudou's made it to their ten p.m. flight to Hawaii.

The police had even contacted Kudou Yusaku's editors, but even that was a dead end since none of the editors have heard from their favorite mystery writer for weeks. According to them, about a month. This made the Kuroba's very worried about their old time friends. This wasn't like them, well disappearing without Shinichi, that is. Toichi didn't know what to think. It was as if the couple had disappeared into thin air. They haven't even been able to find the car that the Kudou's used when in Japan.

The police had also checked into their bank and credit card accounts to find them inactive for the last two weeks. Inspector Megure told Toichi that this wasn't a good sign at all, and to keep an eye on Shinichi-kun. Of course, that was harder said then done as the younger boy proved to Toichi the other day when he and Kaito had disappeared sometime around ten to noon; and was only found because Inspector Megure had been contacted by the Kudou's neighbor Agasa. That wasn't until about two in the afternoon.

Toichi sighed sadly as he hung up with the police, disappointed in the news. Chikage looked over to him with a questioning look on her face. He shook his head negative and a sad look crossed her face. "Where in the world could they be?" She said out loud, as Shinichi and Kaito ran past the window outside. Toichi looked out the window, watching Shinichi and Kaito. "The police said that we should keep an eye on Shinichi-kun."

"Only incase the Kudou's were aducted, right?" Chikage followed him in thought. Toichi nodded, still watching the children.

"They said that the bank account has been inactive, Chikage, I'm really worried. What if their-" Chikage hugged her husband and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sure that their fine, and their trying to make their way back to all of us."

Toichi smiled at his beautiful wife and bent down to kiss her on the lips.

**=*=**

"Ew. Their being all kissy kissy again." Kaito whined as he glanced inside.

"Then why are you watching, Kai?" Shinichi asked, avoiding the window, it was bad enough having to watch his parents be all kissy kiss, he wouldn't watch his friends parents if he didn't have too.

"I saw Otou-san watching us, so I was curious as to what they were talkin' about, so I walked closed to the window, but now theirs being all Kissy kiss." Kaito scrunched up his noise in disgust at seeing his parents kissing and walked back over to Shinichi who had the kick ball. Shinichi was the master of the kick ball in Kaito's mind. He's never seen someone do half the things that Shinichi could with a kick ball. Though, Shin-chan could be a little clumsy at times with it.

"So what were they talking about?" Shinichi asked before kicking the ball at Kaito. Kaito shrugged and kicked the ball back to Shinichi. "I donno, they were done talking by the time I was trying to listen in."

"Aw, I wonder if it was anything important." Shinichi said, now curious as to what the two adults could be up too.

"Who knows? Grown-ups are so confusing." Kaito kicked the ball up in the air and tried to balance it on his head, like he's seen Shin-chan do. He succeed for several minutes before letting the ball fall back to the ground and kicking it back over to Shinichi, who then copied him, then juggled the ball for a bit before sending it back to Kaito.

"Hm, that's so true. They never make any sense about things." Shinichi agreed with Kaito, watching Kaito mimic Shinichi with the ball juggling, before actually incorporating his hands and several smaller balls that seemed to come from no where. He really needed to figure out where all of Kaito's secret pockets were located, he'd only been able to notice two obvious ones.

**=*=**

Several weeks had passed before the Kuroba's got a call from the police informing them that they've found the Kudou's car, and there were traces of blood in the backseat of the car. Even though they've found the car, neither Kudou's have been found in the area or in the local river. Which just thinking about that made Toichi's stomach turn at the though of his best friend's bodies in the bottom of some nameless river, waiting to be found. Shinichi didn't question the Kuroba's at all about his parents, which in turn made Chikage worry about the boy's true feelings.

Of course, Toichi had told Shinichi all about how the police was looking for his parents, and Shinichi had told him that it'd be okay. The kid was trying to cheer him up; it should be the other way around! Of course, he had a feeling that Kaito was the one comforting Shinichi the most. He had a feeling that Shinichi and Kaito talked about everything with each other. He'd caught them more then once sneaking off to Beika to visit Professor Agasa.

He'd talked to the elderly professor about possible locations that the Kudou's could be before the car was found. Even the professor wasn't sure if the Kudou's would completely disappear without Shinichi. So when the summer was coming to an end, the Kuroba's made up their minds and enrolled Shinichi into Kaito's elementary school. They said to themselves that it'd only be temporary, until the Kudou's came back for their son.

Months turned into years, and in middle school, they've given up all hope of finding the two elder Kudou's.

**=*=**

"Kai! Wait for me!" Shinichi yelled from the top of the stairs while finishing buttoning up the blue uniform of the middle school that they attended. It was the first day of school of their last year of middle school and Kaito was practically jumping from his spot at the bottom of the stairs.

"I wouldn't have to wait if a curtain someone hadn't stayed up all night reading detective novels!" Kaito said, still twitching at the bottom of the stairs. The door bell rang, alerting both boys that their tag along, Aoko, was tired of waiting for them. Shinichi ran down the stairs, grabbing his book bag at the bottom, then slipping on his shoes, as Kaito opened the door to greet Aoko. Both boy's yelled goodbye to the two amused adults in the kitchen.

Shinichi fell into step with Kaito and Aoko after running after them a couple blocks. "Morning, Shinichi!" Aoko greeted the slightly bedridden boy.

"Morning, Aoko" Shinichi yawned widely.

Kaito just grinned, "Isn't it amazing to see Aoko in a skirt?"

Shinichi sighed; he knew what was coming, since it happened when they originally went uniform shopping at the end of March. "No, Kai, do you like getting chased around?"

Shinichi's advice was ignored once again as Kaito flipped Aoko's skirt, commenting Aoko on the pink teddy bear panties before being chased to the gate of the middle school. Shinichi smiled at his perverted friend when he finally caught up to them. "You know, everyone's going to think that you're a lecher."

"But, Shin-chan, you know I only have eyes for you!" Kaito said as he tackle hugged his best friend, making said friend sigh again.

"You always say that." Shinichi pat Kaito on the head to get the slightly taller (2 cm) boy to let him go. "You're so heavy. You need to leave some of those tricks at home, seriously."

Shinichi, Kaito, and Aoko went to see what homerooms they'd be in and found out that lady luck obviously loved them to some point when they noticed all three were in the same class. Of course, Aoko thought that the world hated her to set her in class with Kaito; but she was glad to be in the same class with Shinichi. Out of the two, Shinichi was the more calm and relaxed boy, where's Kaito was hyper and could barely stay in his assigned seat for three minutes at best.

Out of their group, only Shinichi was able to put a small leash on Kaito, though sometimes the said leash broke and chaos would spread through out a classroom. The only times Aoko could ever remember being angry at Shinichi were the times that the usually sensible teen would join Kaito in his classroom pranks, which usually coincided with holidays and school events, like P.T.A meetings.

They took their seats, with Shinichi at the seat closest to the window, Kaito in the seat next to him, and Aoko in the seat behind Shinichi. She knew the two were planning something when they leaned close to each other. There were days when she really thought they were twins, and just didn't know it yet. She saw Kaito grin widely, and put her head on the desk as Kaito went to work on this mornings prank. Why did the school always put these two in the same class every year? She wondered as she glanced up to see Shinichi smirking. Yup, he was in on it. She wondered if they'd be sent home early like last year's beginning of school prank, but then again, it was an epic prank that they'd pulled on a new teacher. If she remembered right, they had to be assigned a new teacher after that. Kaito quickly sat back down in his seat as the warning bell rang. She could see it all now, explosions of confetti, glitter, and god knows what else appeared in her head. She sat up straight and waited.

The homeroom teacher entered the room, and looked around. The class was too quiet; she had heard that she would have Kuroba and Kudou in her homeroom. She was fully expecting some sort of prank or explosion, but nothing had happened. She wasn't the only shocked one in the classroom; actually the whole class was just waiting for the trick to happen. The teacher walked cautiously into the classroom, and as she stepped up to the podium located in front of the chalkboard; she heard a low whistling sound. Soon the whole classroom was covered in school colored glitter and slime. The teacher had gotten the blunt of the glitter slime ball and was covered head to toe.

The other teachers had always said that you had to be there to understand, and now she understood. The pre-teens started laughing among themselves, even covered in glittery slime. Then there was a small pop sound and feathers started falling like snow from the ceiling. She chuckled to herself, and not the healthy type of chuckle.

What had she done to deserve to have Kuroba and Kudou in her classroom?

**=*=**

"I can't believe you two!" Aoko yelled at the two boys on their way home from school. Both were grinning like idiots. "Not only were most of us covered in slimy glitter, but the feathers! Was that necessary?"

"Aoko, you can't say you didn't have fun throwing the slime at us!" Kaito joked, dodging a light hit from Aoko. Shinichi chuckled at the pair and watched the clouds.

"I don't know, but I think we broke Heartwell-sensei."

Kaito looked over at Shinichi, "Ya think so?"

Aoko sighed at them. "Of course you two did! Before we know it, there won't be any teacher's willing to teach either of you."

"Shin-chan owes me triple frosted Devil Cake with chocolate syrup on top, now!" Kaito cheered.

"Yuck, I don't know how you could eat all of that chocolate." Shinichi complained, as his best friend went to cling on him for the nth time that day. He smiled at the happy look on Kaito's face as he was fired up about getting free cake. They waved Aoko good by in front of their house and turned, noticing a yellow beatle in the driveway of the Kuroba home.

Shinichi and Kaito frowned at the unfamiliar car, and entered the house. "We're home" They called out at the same time.

"In the kitchen," They heard Chikage call out, they took off their shoes and walked to the kitchen to see an elderly man sitting at the table. Shinichi could have swear he'd seen the elderly man before, he just didn't really remember where.

"Wow, Shinichi-kun, Kaito-kun, you've both grown very much." Shinichi blinked as he remembered the old man.

"Professor Agasa! What are you doing here!?" Shinichi asked, shocked to see the old professor after so many years.

"I was just visiting Chi-chan here, because she had a question about the old Kudou Mansion." Agasa said, smiling. Shinichi frowned at the mention of his old home, the last time he'd seen the place was when he'd gotten all his things for the final time when his parent's hadn't shown up to get him at the end of summer when he was six. Now at fourteen, he didn't really care about the house, or what would happen to it after so many years of no one taking care of it. He was curious as to why Chikage wanted to know about it of all people. He didn't see Toichi around either, he analyzed the situation, leaving Agasa victim to a curious Kaito.

"Wow, so why did you want to know about Shin-chan's old home, Okaa-san?" Kaito asked when Shinichi fell silent.

Chikage smiled at her son, and motioned for them to sit down at the table with them. "I was wondering if there was a way to loan it out or something, it's such a shame to have such a big house empty for so long." Shinichi and Kaito took a seat next to her. Shinichi often forgot that his parents were now 'dead' to the country and he had inherited all of their assets, including the large Kudou mansion.

Kaito looked over at Shinichi, slightly worried about how the other was reacting. Shinichi smiled at the other, and nodded his head, informing Kaito that he was perfectly fine. "I don't see why not." Shinichi said, "It's not like anyone's living there. We'd just have to sort through all the things in the house I guess."

Professor Agasa gave Chikage the spare keys to the mansion, and stayed for a bit to catch up with Shinichi, before leaving a little after six. Shinichi was helping Chikage with dinner while Kaito and his father worked on several magic tricks in the recreational room.

"Shin-chan…"

He looked over to Chikage, who looked more then a little sad. "Don't you miss them?" He blinked at first, not understanding right away on who was who, then looked down.

"Sometimes, when I think about that summer, and how they never were found or came back." He answered, continuing to chop the veggies. "But I like living here with you and Kaito and even Oji-san, so don't look so sad, Oba-san." He gave her a winning smile, before adding the veggies to the pot. He gave the older woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Shin-chan, your so sweet." She gave him a smile.

**=*=**

**End of Chapter Four**

**=*=**

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, everything will start advancing more quickly once Kaito and Shinichi hit's high school_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Kaito was woken to his bed dipping and the covers being pulled away, and then recovered with an extra body next to him. He knew who had climbed in his bed, it's been happening for the last eight years. "Shin-chan, if your uncomfortable with them renting out the house, you should just tell them." He yawned as the other teen curled up behind him. Shinichi tended to do this when something is on his mind, ever since he first invited the boy to his bed when he was six. Shinichi would just climb in and hide his face against Kaito back. Sometimes, Shinichi would tell him the problem, other's he'd have to guess at it. "It's not that I'm uncomfortable, but what if there is something in that house? None of us has been in it since…" Shinichi paused thinking, and pressed his forehead against Kaito's back, just like Kaito predicted.

"Kai, what would you say if I told you I wanted to move there?" Kaito bit his lip; he didn't know what to say. After so many years of Shinichi being here, it never crossed his mind that Shinichi could leave or would willingly leave.

Shinichi felt Kaito tense up at the question. He already knew that Kaito wouldn't be to happy with him, but he had thought about it long and hard after the professor had left. He was fourteen, and starting High school in the spring. He'd just gotten lucky that the Kuroba's haven't gotten anyone to stay in the giant mansion yet. It was already almost December, and he'd be graduating middle school in April. "Would you come with me?"

"You'd want me to come?" Kaito asked, turning over so he could see Shinichi, he looked down in the dark, barely able to make out the blue in Shinichi's eyes. He could feel Shinichi smile up at him.

"Of course, but then again, who knows what it'd be like to live in quiet?" Shinichi teased the other teen. Kaito frowned and glared at the other, he knew Shinichi was just messing with him.

"Do you think Okaa-san will let us?" Kaito asked, really considering about moving into the Kudou mansion.

"It's Oji-san, we have to worry about." Shinichi responded, laying his head on Kaito's shoulder, yawning. Kaito nodded, and laid his head on Shinichi's.

"hmm, Guess we'll just have to resort to _that_." Kaito smirked evilly. "He won't see what's coming."

Kaito looked down and noticed that Shinichi had fallen asleep against him. _Nice, Shin-chan, nice. He calls me childish._ Kaito smiled sweetly at the peaceful look on Shinichi's face. He's always like this when it comes to problems.

* * *

Toichi was currently busy trying to figure out how to get out the trap that had been rigged by his ever-mischievous son, cause he knew for a fact that Shin-chan would never do this to him. He couldn't believe that he fell for the easiest trap after all of the more complicated traps. It was so obvious, but he was to busy looking for hidden and complicated traps to look for the one that was right there! So here he hanged for the last…hour. He was starving, this totally taught him a whole new type of lesson. Never let his son, no matter how old, out of sight for more then an hour, especially when hungry.

"Oh my goodness! Toichi! What are you doing up there?" Finally god loved him! To bad that god didn't love him enough to stop his wife's laughter. "are you in a bunny suit?" Yup, when he activated the simple trap, he had then accidentally activated several of the traps that he dodged. Why was Kaito doing this to him?

"Oh Kai, Oji-san fell for it like I told you." Shinichi entered the house to find Chikage almost falling over in laughter, and Toichi hanging upside down by several ropes in a bunny suit. "It's kind of sad that such a simple trap could take down such a brilliant magician."

"Shin-chan, don't make him embarrassed," Kaito came in smiling like Christmas had came early, "I'm seriously bumbed out that your trap worked and mind didn't."

"I told you the simpler the trap the more likely that he'd fall for it. It helped that all the other traps that you set confused him." Shinichi explained in what Kaito called his 'detective' voice.

"Ugh, you're getting all detective-y- on me." Kaito whined, while Toichi hung in the air shocked, Shin-chan had done this to him?

"Oh my god that's great!" Chikage had finally made it to the floor in her laughing fit. She really should be scolding the boys about putting traps in the house, but seeing Toichi of all people completely trapped by Kaito and Shinichi, she just couldn't help herself.

Toichi couldn't take it much longer, he was usually a calm and loved to be the good guy in the parenting, but for Shinichi to prank him like this, this was bad. He looked down at the litter of magical tricked that had been shaken from his pockets when he'd set off the trap. To have such a simple and sophisticated trap rigged by Shinichi was dangerous. He didn't know what he'd do if Shinichi ever decided to participate in the Kid heists. He could see the headlines now, "Kaitou Kid caught by a String", not to mention that Nakamori would have a field day with that. Thank god, that Shinichi rather solve murders then catch thieves. "Shin-chan, you win, please let me down now."

Shinichi looked up at the man, and reached above the door, tugging on the string there causing the ropes to drop Toichi from the rather short distance. "When your ready, Kai and I need to talk to the both of you." Shinichi gave the two adults on the floor a smile, and then dragged Kaito into the kitchen.

The two adults looked at each other, both confused as to why Shinichi would have to resort to a prank to get them both to be available. Once Toichi managed to get out the bunny suit, he joined the boys and Chikage in the kitchen. He didn't like the serious look on his wife's face. He took the last available seat next to Kaito.

"Oji-san, Do you remember the promise you made when we entered middle school?" Shinichi asked. Oh, he defiantly remembered that promise. He'd made it when Kaito had first tried to prank him and failed. He made a point in including Shinichi into the promise, but never imagined Shinichi going for it. He had promised them that if they'd ever managed to trap him in one of the pranks that he'd do whatever they wanted.

"Yes, of course I do. Is that what that was about?" Toichi pointed towards the hallway, he was still rather hungry too.

"Yup, Most of the traps were mine, but you fell for Shin-chan's like nothing." Kaito answered, "And he only set up one."

Toichi didn't know if he should feel proud or worried. "So, what is it that you boy's want?"

"Dear…" Chikage looked down at the table, slightly depressed.

"We'd like to move into the Kudou House, to attend Tentai High School." Shinichi answered in a low voice. He felt nervous about asking this of the Kuroba's, he wasn't the only one leaving, it'd be Kaito too.

"We'd be completely fine by ourselves, and Professor Agasa lives right next door!" Kaito explained when Toichi frowned. Kaito was about 99 percent sure that his father had pulled on the poker face when Shinichi said the word move.

"What made you boy's think of moving out?" Chikage asked, "Aren't you happy here?"

Kaito felt guilty, when tears started to form in his mother's eyes. "Okaa-san, of course we're happy, but it's…"

"It's something that Shinichi has to do, right?" Toichi said before Kaito would think of an excuse. Shinichi looked down, feeling guilty. Toichi had noticed about Shinichi's behavior since last spring when they first brought up the idea of renting out the Kudou house. He knew that this was coming, he just wasn't expecting it from Kaito too; then again, he should have. They've been together ever since Shinichi's parents went missing, and he knew that Shinichi would only talk to Kaito about problems that he didn't want to talk to adults about. He'd known that because when Kaito was younger, he'd come and ask Toichi questions about things he didn't understand. "If this is what you two want, then I'll allow it."

Chikage looked over at her husband, who smiled at her. It was reassuring, she didn't feel ready to let Kaito go yet, let alone Shinichi too. "Tentai high, huh?" She said, and then nodded. " But I want you boys home every weekend! Don't you think you can get out of it either!" They both smiled at the reluctant parents.

"Thank you," Shinichi said to them.

Kaito got up and hugged his sad mother, "Aw, of course we'll come every weekend! It's not that far away, Okaa-san, besides, I'm not sure how I'm going to make it without your wonderful cooking!"

* * *

Aoko didn't take the new well at all, but then again, it didn't help that Kaito had flipped her skirt before talking to her. Shinichi had his head on his desk as Aoko continued in her lecture about why they shouldn't leave. To bad the rest of the class didn't agree with her. They looked excited about the possibility of not having the school's pranksters in their high school next school year. It's not like they were hated, just a tad to distracting during class. It's not Shinichi's fault that Kaito couldn't sit still in a classroom if it could save his life.

"Shinichi! Are you even listening to me?" God, she could be so annoying…Shinichi thought as the girl continued to nag at him. Kaito looked a little sad that his other childhood friend didn't agree with them. Shinichi was pretty sure that Kaito had a crush on the girl during the seventh grade, he didn't understand how. After all, that mop-fu looked painful.

"Yup, he's not even listening!" Aoko huffed and flopped into his seat. Kaito bit on the laugh that had boiled up at watching Aoko yell at Shinichi, with Shinichi just sitting there, daydreaming or zoning her out. He wasn't quite sure of which Shinichi was doing, but whatever it was it worked. "Ugh, Kaito, do you really have to move with him?"

Thanks Shin-chan set the hyena on me. Kaito pouted, and gave teary eyes at Aoko, "Don't be mad, Aoko, we're not going far, only to Beika."

"Only to Beika? Only? That's an hour away!" The girl shouted.

Really, this revisited Shinichi's question, why had Kaito liked the girl? Oh, when she wasn't yelling she was sweet and cute; not to mention smart. Shinichi sighed, and turned his head so he could get a better look at Aoko grilling Kaito. He knew why Aoko didn't crush on Kaito, and it was because Aoko had a crush on him. He'd really tried to push the girl towards Kaito, he just didn't have the interest that Kaito had. Of course, he stopped trying when he decided that if she didn't like Kaito now, then she didn't deserve Kaito, besides it's not a healthy relationship when one of them liked being chased by a mop. At least he thought that Kaito liked being chased by the mop, after all he kept flipping Aoko's skirt. Maybe it was some twisted way to get Aoko's attention?

Shinichi sighed, and looked away from the pair. He was just jealous of Aoko, he guessed, after all Kaito just saw them as brothers or friends. He was pretty sure, that's all Kaito would ever see him as.

* * *

The rest of the school year had passed slowly, considering that Shinichi couldn't wait to get out of middle school. Even more when he finally admitted that he was jealous of Aoko to himself. He really did like the girl as his friend, but he couldn't stand being around her and Kaito. Not when he knew that Aoko liked him, Kaito liked Aoko, and he liked Kaito. It was just some twisted and messed up triangle, that wouldn't fix itself. Shinichi looked up at the cherry blossoms that littered the trees near the school.

He wished he was a cherry blossom, and then maybe life wouldn't be so complicated. He sighed again for the nth time that day, which caught Kaito's attention. After all it was their middle school graduation, wasn't Shinichi appose to be happy? Shinichi was happy that they were graduating, he just wasn't happy at the girl he was sitting next too.

_Why couldn't Kaito sit next to Aoko?_ Shinichi sighed, and he could swear he saw a smile on Kaito's face at Shinichi's distress. So, therefore, Shinichi didn't really like Kaito either…for now. Shinichi glared at Kaito for a second then looked away. He could feel Kaito's amusement at his behavior, so what? He liked acting like a prick when he wanted too. After all, even with how much Kaito liked Aoko, Shinichi was the one stuck sitting with the girl that currently hated their guts. Well, in Shinichi's case, was only mildly angry. He wished Aoko would hate him too.

He was so happy when the event was over, and break started.

* * *

Kaito and Shinichi spent most of their vacation cleaning the Kudou mansion. It wasn't the most fun thing in the world, but it was necessary. Kaito had feared the most about the house was the library, it was a huge as he remembered it being. The only good thing about the library to him was the section of Lupin books in the upper most corner of the library. Kaito was scared stiff of going anywhere near the attic, that was only because the amount of dust that had puffed when they opened the door was enough to cover them.

Shinichi had decided that they'd touch that last, but school was right around the corner, and there was no time to clean attic, which Kaito still thanked whatever god that loved him about that.

Tentai High School was huge and intimidating from the normal small schools that Kaito was used to going to. The uniform though, wasn't so bad; he just didn't like the tie. Kaito smiled widely as he glazed around excitedly, so much new meat for his pranks!

Shinichi smiled at Kaito's antics and the students that gave them weird looks. He bet that most of the girls have already labeled Kaito as a creepier with the looks he was giving everyone. While he was busy watching Kaito, he bumped into someone, knocking himself and the person over. He blushed in embarrassment as he looked up and spotted the girl that had fallen with him. He blinked. "Aoko?"

"Uhh…" The girl said quickly standing up, he then realized his mistake, this girl was only slightly different then his and Kaito's childhood friend. "I'm sorry, but I think you have me mistaken."

"Oh! No, I'm sorry for walking into you!" Shinichi said, quickly standing up himself, blushing at his mistake. Kaito looked behind him to see Shinichi talking to a girl that looked like Aoko, just way neater hair.

"Shin-chan! Hurry up!" Kaito called, wanting to get Shinichi away from the girl.

"Uh, Coming!" He said to Kaito, and then looked back to the girl, "I'm really sorry, bye!" He ran off towards Kaito.

Ran really didn't know what to think of the boy that had literally run into her. Her long-timed friend Sonoko ran up to her. "Oh my god, Ran, who was that hottie?"

"I don't know, Sonoko. He left before I got a chance to ask him." She looked at her friend and continued into the school with her. "Honestly, some people! He ran right into me, then mistaken me for someone, then apologizes, and then runs off. He didn't even mention his name at all!"

"Oh, I wonder if he's one of the boys that moved into that haunted mansion on Beika Street!" Ran sighed at her friend's excitement and listened to her friend gossip about the old Kudou mansion. She'd once had a friend that lived there and disappeared just as suddenly as his parents had. There were all kinds of rumors about the creepy mansion, and none of them were good.

"Can't we talk about something else? You know I don't like supernatural things, Sonoko!" She whined as they entered their assigned classroom, and immediately spotted the boy that had ran into her talking to a boy that looked almost exactly like him.

"Oh my god! Hot twins! Ran, this can't get any better!" Sonoko said in a excited voice.

All Ran could think was this couldn't get any worse.

* * *

"Seriously Kaito, no. We've just entered this district, maybe we should play it cool for a while…" Shinichi told his friend as he sat next to the other boy. They were once again in luck of having the same classroom. Though, Shinichi had a feeling that his old principal had been kind and warned the one of this school while sending their transfer papers. Kaito had wanted to pull the 'beginning of the school' yearly prank.

"But it's the first day of _High _school!" Kaito pouted and put on the puppy eyes. He really wanted Shinichi to join in with him; after all it was one of the few that Shinichi would join in on. They were always more fun when Shinichi helped, that way he wasn't the only one to go to the principal's office on the first day of school. "Shin-chan~! Please!" He knew he won once Shinichi sighed and let his head fall to the hard desk.

"You're hopeless, fine." He felt Kaito begin to mess with his hair. He worked hard to get his hair to stay put, looked like he shouldn't have bothered this morning as Kaito had whipped out a comb from no where and start sticking it up in places. Poor teacher was going to be so confused by the end of the charade. They haven't done this since third grade, when Aoko could start telling the difference between them quite well. He looked up when Kaito tapped his shoulder. The girl that he had run into was standing in front of his desk, he wondered what she wanted; he did remember to apologize…right? Kaito blinked at the girl as she looked at both of them, confused.

"Um, which one of you ran into me this morning?" The girl looked between the two, Kaito still playing with Shinichi's hair.

"I bet Shin-chan didn't even introduced himself to you!" Kaito gave the girl one of his charming smiles, causing Shinichi to frown. "I'm Kuroba Kaito, and grumpy here is Kudou Shinichi."

The once noisy classroom hushed in no time at the name Kudou. The two boys looked around as the students stared at them and before either knew it, curious students surrounded them.

"Are you really a Kudou?"

"Do you live in that creepy mansion?"

"Why haven't we seen you before?"

"Do you know that crazy professor?"

"Can I have your number?"

And the questions had continued until the teacher had entered the homeroom; getting the students to sit in their seats leaving a very confused Kaito and Shinichi behind. Kaito leaned over to Shinichi and whispered. "I never knew you were so popular."

"Shut up, Kaito."

* * *

_Okay there it is, the beginning of High school!_

_Okay Responce to Anon. Reviews: _

_Shingami-san!_

_Hiya! I really like your idea of shrinking Hakuba, cause I completely agree with you he deserves it! Not to mention I'm completely planning on him not being in this fic! XD The BO will be making an appearance soon, but I'm not saying when. It'll be when you least expect it, and it'll make several people very very sad. _

_Shi-chan,_

_Hope to see everyone at the next chapter! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Sometimes, when you think everythings alright,**

**it's not.**

**There is a darker secret hiding in the shadows,**

**waiting for you.**

* * *

Some time, between break and Lunch, Kaito and Shinichi had managed to switch seats without anyone in the classroom noticing. Shinichi was actually quite happy that he didn't have to deal with the curious classmates anymore. He stretched and rolled his shoulders as classmates once again surrounded Kaito. He glared at Kaito, making sure that the other behaved before they set off their 'little' trap. He yawned and leaned back into his chair, school no matter where you attend, was as boring as ever.

Shinichi blinked as Ran stood in front of his desk, and gave her a bright smile, not the charming one that Kaito had given her earlier though. "Mouri-san, do you need something?" He blinked as she leaned down, glancing around a bit, then whispered, "You're Kudou-san, right?" Shinichi was shocked, how could she tell? It's not like she had plenty of time to pay attention to the pair of them to label them down for what they were. He nodded though, not saying anything. She smiled, as if proud of herself at figuring out the boy's trick.

"So how did you know?" Shinichi asked the cheerful girl with a smile. So, this girl didn't seem as bad as Aoko. Ran shrugged and took the seat in front of him. "I just did, you're much more relaxed then Kuroba-kun, is. He seems like he's always on a sugar high." Shinichi chuckled at her response and nodded, "Yah, he's like that. He's been like that for as long as I remember."

Ran watched the boy in front of her, and he seemed to relax back down to his former laziness. "So, is it true?"

"Huh? Is what true?"

"That you live in Kudou Mansion."

"Yah, It's my parent's home, I've been living with Kaito and his parents since the first grade, but Kaito and I decided to move into my parent's home a few months ago." Shinichi answered the girl truthfully. He sighed and looked out the window. Ran held the question that was handing over the top of her head. Where's his parents at and why was he living with Kaito? Ran frowned as she watched the boy zone out while looking out the window. She took the time to actually observe the boy, he wasn't that bad looking, his eyes were a dark blue, while she looked over to Kaito, who was happily chatting up everyone and anyone, Kaito's was almost purple.

She sighed, when she noticed Sonoko practically fan-girling over Kaito, who she thought was Shinichi. Ran looked over to the real Shinichi that didn't really care about the scene that the classmates were making about Kudou Shinichi. She honestly thought that Kaito was cuter with his happy go lucky attitude, while Shinichi was the exact opposite of Kaito, being more reserved and quiet. Maybe Shinichi was shy compared to Kaito. "Mouri-san, you should go sit in your own seat, soon." Shinichi said, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. She blushed at being caught in her thoughts and moved, blushing harder at her friend's giggles coming from her side.

Kaito glared at Ran's back, how dare she get close to Shinichi like that. He'd listened in on their conversation, he was positive that she'd probably managed to upset Shin-chan somehow. Ugh, he had enough problems with dealing with Aoko, let alone some girl that not only looked like Aoko, but seemed like a quieter and less dangerous then his childhood friend. Shinichi might not have liked Aoko, but he could bet that Shinichi would just love a girl like Ran. With Aoko, it was him not wanting to hurt the girl that he'd once loved, but also cared for as a sister's feelings, He had sincerely thought that Shinichi would be all his with this move. No Aoko in the way, no parents…just them in that big creepy house. He'd always thought that Shinichi might like him, but as he watched the two, he wondered about it.

Well, he'd just have to do something extra special to Mouri-san.

* * *

Shinichi blinked in surprise as Kaito set off the pranks a whole ten minutes early. Shinichi was caught in the rain of glitter and feathers, along with something sticky. He really didn't want to think of what the sticky thing was, but it was hard when it got into his hair as he dodged the rest of the pranks. What was Kaito thinking? Had behaving for a whole day of school blown some kind of circuit? Or had he managed to make Kaito mad? He felt someone grab his wrist and pull him out of the chaos of the classroom. Ah, that's what he was up too. "Kai!" Shinichi cried out as he was pulled down the hall and to the shoe lockers.

"Let's hurry before that fan club catches up." Kaito said with a smile, rather happy with himself and the note that he left behind for Mouri-san. Kaito pulled Shinichi out of the school yard and started heading to their new home. He had both of their bags and continued to hold the blushing Shinichi's hand. He smiled at the blush, and knew that Shinichi still cared for him. Now, if only he could get up the courage and prove to Shin-chan that he liked him too. He gave Shinichi a bright smile, which made the other blush more, and continued to pull him along.

Meanwhile, at the scene of Chaos…

Ran felt a little nervous at the note on her desk, both her and Sonoko was covered in glitter and what not, but she opened the note, half expecting it to explode, since most of the glitter and slime seemed to have been aimed at her.

_Dear Mouri-san,_

_Leave Shinichi alone, he's mine. Don't even think of pursuing him, or else._

_Yours truly,_

_Kuroba Kaito._

She heard Sonoko choke at the note, and smiled, she figured it was something like that between the two oblivious boys. She was just kind of scared of what the 'Else' could be. She looked around at the classroom covered in glitter, and then took a guess, something much worse then a simple glitter/feather prank. She sighed and looked up at her friend who was glaring for an explanation from her. She let her head fall to her desk, really, school had been so normal before.

* * *

Shinichi was tapping the pen against the table; he was trying to figure out Kaitou Kid's latest heist note. He had planned on going to the newest heist since it was located in the local museum. It's be a great chance to try out his detective skills, and he knew that Kaito would love to watch the show that Kaitou Kid seemed to pull off at every heist. According to what he had decoded already, the heist was to take place tomorrow at 10, and he had the place already, all he needed was what Kaitou Kid was after. He sighed as he felt a curtain annoying presence making it's way into his personal bubble.

"Yes, Kai?"

"I'm so bored! Oh, and hungry!" Kaito took a seat next to Shinichi and laid his head on the table next to the newspaper. Shinichi smiled at his bored friend, he was just so cute when he was bored. Just like a kitten that needed tons of attention, it was a shame that Shinichi had really wanted to figure out the code. Really, it was a cute code using pictures of different animals for different word meanings, but he really was having a problem with the last line. He yawned and noticed that the sun had set, probably a while ago, and Kaito just continued to look up at him, completely bored.

"Why don't you figure out this last line then? I'll make supper." Shinichi got up from where he was sitting and gave Kaito his notes and the newspaper with the notice in it. Kaito sighed; he was never that great at riddles, he liked making them, but not solving them. He blinked and noticed that he'd seen this before; he tilted his head sideways, and pondered, where had he seen this? He bit his lip and wrote down the answer to the riddle for Shinichi as the other started making dinner. He then took his time and watched Shinichi cook. It was quickly becoming his new favorite thing to do. It was so much fun being able to just stare and not need an excuse.

He told Shinichi the complete answer to the riddle after supper, which his reward was an extra scoop of chocolate ice cream for desert. Not that he was complaining of course. Shinichi was the first to go to bed that night after his shower. Kaito had followed suit in for a shower, but instead of going to his own room, he quietly sneaked into Shinichi's room. He watched as the other slept peacefully before crawling under the other's covers and wrapping his arms around Shinichi. He placed his head on top of Shinichi, as the other stired from his light sleep.

"Kai?" It was light and a little breathy, but sleepy Shin-chan call. "Are you okay?" He smiled, it was always Shin-chan worrying about him if he wasn't worrying about Shin-chan. "I'm fine, I just don't want to sleep alone tonight, do you mind sharing?" He smirked as Shinichi shook his head and closed his eyes to go back to sleep once Kaito eased his worry. He pulled away enough not to disturb Shinichi again, and placed a light kiss on the other's forehead. He then laid his head back on top of Shinichi's and fell asleep; holding Shinichi close to him.

* * *

"KAI! Hurry up! We'll be late!" Shinichi called from the bottom of the steps on the night of the Kaitou Kid heist.

The messy haired teen came running from his room with a video camera, quickly following Shinichi who had just walked out of the door and into the chilly night. "Shin-chan! Wait for me!" Shinichi threw him a detective-y smirked, oh, he liked that smirk. Kaito bounced after his childhood friend and got into the taxi that was waiting for them. It was Friday night, and close to nine o'clock. He didn't figure how Shinichi thought that they were going to be late. He turned on the camera and faced Shinichi, "So Shin-chan, what's the game plan?" The taxi driver gave an auditable sigh from the front seat, probably thinking 'great more Kid fans', and made the turn towards the museum.

"Well, I was thinking of setting some traps up in the stairwell, as well as near the display case." Shinichi answered Kaito. "Then I was going to wait on the rooftop for him, so I bet your gonna want to wait with everyone else to see the action, right?"

"Oh, Shin-chan has me pegged!" Kaito cheered as Shinichi smirked at him. "Yup, and I'll be sure to catch you on camera too! I gotta witness your great failure at catching Kid!" Shinichi growled at him and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Really funny, Kid is still human, and therefore can totally be caught by another human!" Shinichi said, pouting.

"Keep thinking that Shin-chan." Kaito said smiling as the taxi pulled over near the museum, and the boys got out and paid the taxi driver. Kaito and Shinichi walked through the crowd of Kid fans, and only separated at the entrance. Shinichi waved goodbye to Kaito before walking through the doorway, and went to find Inspector Nakamori.

Kaito had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched Shinichi walk away from him. He looked up to the roof of the rather tall building. He just hoped that the feeling meant nothing.

* * *

Toichi was cursing his luck as he dodged several more traps and cops while trying to get the Mid-night Gem that sat on the blue pillow in front of him. Seriously, who had though up half of these traps? He flipped over his long-time friend and detective Nakamori and snatched the gem right out of the display. He smirked as the man wailed out several curses in his name and took off. He had made it to the stairwell when he noticed a single string hanging from the ceiling. He chuckled and went around the string, accidentally setting off the hidden trap near by. It set off some purple smoke, and turned his Kid uniform purple.

He couldn't believe this! This was worse then that new kid that had moved into Edoka! Oh, maybe this was all of his ideas? He doubted it though, the kid had a personality of a snail, and was more obessed with Sherlock Holmes then Shin-chan was…wait Shin-chan?

He blinked as he saw the boy waiting for him at rooftop, standing in the middle, looking up at the sky. He watched as the boy turned. He then noticed that, yes, that was a soccer ball at his feet. He cursed under his breath and dodged the violently speeding soccer ball. He felt kind of nervous as he looked at the small crater that the ball had left in the wall. Maybe he shouldn't have let the boy join the soccer team in middle school after all. "Tisk, tisk, Tantei-chan, that's not really nice way to introduce yourself."

"I'm so sorry for the rude introduction, Kid-san." Shinichi said, his smirk widening as he realized that Kid had fallen into one of his traps. "I like the new uniform, I've always thought that purple was your color."

"So that was your doing, Tantei-chan?" Toichi smirked widely, he was quite proud of the boy, but damn was he dangerous as a competitor in the Kid games. This was the type of challenge he's been missing since the boy's parents had disappeared. He noticed that Shinichi had looked away from him for a second, and blinked; what was he looking at? He turned towards the same direction and noticed the barrel of a gun, pointing his way. He frowned and glared towards the sniper, he had to leave now. It was a shame that he couldn't challenge Shinichi anymore.

"Well, Tantei-chan, it's time for this show to end." He gave a bow, but tensed as Shinichi came running at him. He felt a tug as the boy pulled him to the ground, missing a bullet, by centimeters. He heard Shinichi cry out in pain, and looked up to see a small gash on Shinichi right shoulder. He wanted to stay with the boy, but it'd be safer for him to leave now, then risk Shin-chan getting shot again.

"Shinichi, stay down." The boy blinked at him, probably wondering how he knew his name. "They won't shoot again, until I'm within a clear reach, just please stay there."

"Kid, Who is shooting at you?" Shinichi asked, the boy was just like his father. Toichi smiled sadly, and took off into the skies, leaving the wounded boy to Nakamori. He'd have to wait for the call when he got home, but he was sure that it wasn't a serious wound. He just wished he could see his son baby over the wounded Shinichi. He stopped at a far away rooftop and pulled out binoculars. Just like he thought, the men in black left Shinichi alone after he left. He turned to leave only to see Snake standing behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Kuroba Toichi." The man named Snake held a gun up, pointing at Toichi. "It's great to see you doing so well after all these years."

"Wish I could say the same to you, but I'd rather not see you at all." Toichi responded, earning a warning shot by his feet.

"I'd be careful about what you say, Kuroba. What you say might mean the difference between life and death." Snake walked up closer to Toichi, keeping the gun steadily pointed at his chest. "Have you found Pandora?"

_-Chapter Six End-_

* * *

**Responces to Anon. Reviews: **

_**EyeintheSky-san! Hiya!**_

_**Yeah, I tend to update almost daily if I can help it. I tend not to be able to sleep unless I get whatever's in my head out, so I write. Sometimes it comes out like nothing, other times it has to be forced with an ice pick. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story, hope to see you in future chapters.**_

_**Shi-chan **_

* * *

_I hope everyone has enjoyed the chapter! See ya's next time! _

_This chapter's question:_

Will Toichi survive? How's Kaito going to react to Shinichi being Shot at?

_Have fun!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

_Don't miss me_

_As I leave you alone._

_Don't hate me,_

_For something I can't stop._

_Don't blame me, _

_For the pain._

_Don't cry,_

_As I disappear._

_All I ask is that you remember._

_I love you._

* * *

Shinichi winced as he touched the wound on his arm, it was still bleeding as Nakamori and his men surrounded him. "Shinichi-kun, what happened?" Nakamori asked him, knelling down and inspecting the wound on his arm. He winced as the man pulled his hand away from the bleeding gash and more blood had ran down his arm. He was glad that he hadn't worn anything that he liked very much as the blood stained the white of the long sleeved shirt. He was pulled up by two of the officers, who were smiling encouraging at him. Nakamori stood up, still waiting for an answer.

"Someone was shooting at Kaitou Kid. I didn't see anyone, so I think it might be a sniper." Shinichi answered, he was lucky that he hadn't been hurt worse then he was after he pushed Kid out of the way for the bullet. The Kid squad sent Shinichi to the medic on the ground level after all details were sorted out. He sat in the ambulance, waiting for Kaito to find him. His arm was burning like it was on fire, but some of the painkillers that the medic gave him kept the edge off. The medic was wrapping the wound in white gauze as Kaito came running up, looking like the world has ended. "Oh my god, Shin-chan!" Kaito cried and tried to cling onto his injured friend. "I can't believe you got shot! Where's the wound! Did it bleed a lot? Oh my god! You're not gonna die are you?" Kaito rambled the questions non-stop until Shinichi started laughing.

"I'm concerned for you and your laughing! I can't believe you!" Kaito pouted as Shinichi just continued laughing.

"I'm sorry, Kai. It's just that no I'm not going to die, it's on the arm, and I'll be fine, but it did bleed." Shinichi said, trying to answer Kaito's previous questions while dying down his laughter. "It's just that I've never seen you like this." He smiled at Kaito, who blinked and blushed a little.

"I'm just worried, I've never met anyone who's been shot before." Kaito huffed and hid his blush from Shinichi. "Shin-chan, who shot you?"

"I don't know, they were aiming for Kid."

"Why would someone shoot at Kid? He's completely awesome! He's almost as great as Otou-san!"

Shinichi shrugged and leaned against the wall inside of the ambulance. He was starting to feel tired, but stayed awake so Kaito wouldn't panic. He yawned, "Yeah, Know. Kid actually reminded me of Oji-san." Shinichi muttered softly as he eyes closed briefly before opening again. Kaito watched Shinichi struggle to stay awake, and took a seat next to him. "Really?"

"Yeah. Just…I donno…" Shinichi leaned his head on Kaito's shoulder, before accidentally slipping into a fast sleep. Kaito smiled softly, and kissed the top of Shinichi's head. Next time, he wouldn't let Shinichi go off alone. He'd be there, so Shinichi wouldn't ever get hurt again. He frowned, watching Shinichi, before trying to get a look of the bandages on the arm that was shot, but only got a good look at the now ruined shirt. Kaito sighed and got comfortable, maybe he could snag a ride from Nakamori-oji-san, after all there was no way he was going to be able to carry Shinichi all the way to the Kudou Mansion by himself.

Kaito looked up at the full moon as a forewarning feeling filled him, he frowned, and wrapped his arm lightly around Shinichi's waist, bringing him as close as possible to him.

* * *

Snake kept the gun pointed at Kaito Kid, Toichi, as he walked closer to the white clad thief. Toichi frowned at the gun that was pointed at him; he quickly put away the binoculars, and slowly backed away again, only to get another warning shot. "I don't have it, can't you tell?" Toichi said sarcastically. "Where's the Kudous?" Snake's smile widened at Toichi's answer.

"Hmm…Kudou, huh? I don't believe I remember them." Snake replied. "All I'm worried about is Pandora. Hm. Maybe I should go after that pretty wife of yours? Will that encourage you to turn it over?"

Toichi glared at the man cladded in black, this wasn't a good situation. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this in one piece. He'd be lucky to get out of this alive as he noticed several snipers in neiboring buildings, waiting for him to flee from snake. He kept up his poker face into an arrogant smirk, and a smug pose. Snake scowled at Toichi's smirk, but continued to get closer to the thief till they were only two feet apart from each other. "I don't believe that you'll get my wife involved with this business since she has no idea about any of this."

"Oh? She doesn't know that her husband is Kid?" Snake mocked. "I highly doubt that. Well, I guess your not going to be any help to me then." Snake raised the gun once more and fired.

* * *

Chikage smiled as she cleaned the few dishes that were left from dinner before Toichi had gone off on the heist. It was so quiet without the boys in the house, to quiet for the middle-aged woman. It made the house feel so empty to her, with just her and her husband. Sure it made Toichi going out on heist easier for him, but it left her with hours to worry and even more to speculate about what could or would happen every time Toichi takes the risk of a heist. Her heart clenched at the thought of him being shot or killed. She sighed for the nth time that night as she put the dishes away and took a seat at the table, waiting for Toichi to arrive, he was already ten minutes late. The only thing that was keeping her happy was that maybe it was Shinichi holding Toichi up.

She jumped when the phone started to ring, startled by the ringing. She quickly got up and answered the phone, on the other line was her husband's accomplice that always helped him weather it be an actual show or a Kid heist. "Wait, what do you mean I have to leave the country?" Tears started to build up in her eyes.

"I understand. Yes. Should I call the boys? Okay." Chikage set the phone on the hook and then sped up the stairs, and packed a small duffle bag, just big enough to look like she was leaving for her weekly gym trip. She exited her house for the last time, and started towards the bus stop. Just a block away from the stop, a blue car came up behind her, and stopped. An elderly man smiled at her. "Need a ride, dear?"

She smiled sadly at the man and nodded, getting in on the passenger's side.

The dark blue car took off into the night, completely in the opposite direction of the gym, and towards the local airport.

* * *

Kaito frowned at the phone when his mother hadn't picked up. Shinichi was out like a light on the couch, completely unaware of everything happening around him. Shinichi was laying in the back seat of Inspector Nakamori's car, with his head in Kaito's lap, small snores came from the snoozing teen as Kaito tried again to call his mother to tell her all about Kid's heist. Of course he wasn't even going to mention on how Shinichi had managed to get shot, that'd just be another reason for them to return home. He was just getting used to living at Kudou mansion, and he enjoyed the freedom that living at the Kudou mansion gave them.

Heck, he managed to sneak into the bathroom on Shinichi more then three times since they moved in. At home, Shinichi had the bathroom alarmed, because of his previous pranks as a child. He sighed as he closed his cell phone, they were apposed to go home (Kuroba home) tomorrow. He sighed, she was probably trying to worry him into going to check on her. He twitched as he realized that he had let out a depressing sigh. Great, he was starting to act like Shin-chan. Before you know it he was going to be solving murders. He snickered softly at the thought and streached as Nakamori got into the car.

"Kaito-kun, are you ready to go?" The inspector asked as he turned on the car.

"Been ready, Shin-chan is out like a light, I don't even think a hurricane will wake him up right now." Kaito smiled at the older man, as he pulled out of the parking lot of the museum. "Hey, Oji-san, have you heard from my mother?"

Nakamori looked back briefly before looking back at the road. "I'm sure she's fine. It's Aoko that's having the hissy fit still." The inspector sighed at the thought of having to return home to his usually cheerful daughter and then having to tell her about the heist. Oh, she was going to skin him alive when she learns that not only were Shinichi-kun and Kaito-kun there; Shinichi had gotten shot. He just felt like the world loved him.

He bid Kaito goodbye when they reached the Kudou mansion, with Kaito barely holding Shinichi up. "Are you sure Shinichi-kun doesn't need to go to the hospital?" He asked before Kaito opened the gate, with Shinichi muttering under his breath, tiredly.

"Yeah, he'll just be grumpy there, at least he'll actually relax here." Kaito answered, managing to get the gate open.

"God, no hospitals." Shinichi groaned before walking through the opened gate and to the door, not waiting for Kaito.

"Tell mom I said hello if you see her. She seems to be still upset with us about leaving." Kaito smiled at Nakamori before heading in.

**=End of Chapter Seven=**

* * *

**Anon. Review Responces:**

* * *

Shinigami-Chan! Hiya, I'm sorry for the long wait.

Well, to be honest with you, I hate Ai, I just don't like her. Can't write her, don't want too, I'll only write her if she benefit's the story. So if she shows up, it's for the story. otherwise, no Ai. For the shrinking, we'll see. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Anon-san,

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, It's not the happiest chapter, but it'll go on.

Ginshi-chan!

Hiya! It's okay that you haven't reviewed before, I didn't know either when I first found FF net. Well, I hope that you aren't to sad about this chapter, but I've started working and it's been hard to write. Well I'll see you next chapter!

Tohda-san,

Welcome! I hope you enjoyed the update! See you next time?

Shi-chan


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Kaito paced impatiently in front of the door while Shinichi brushed his teeth in the bathroom. Shinichi sighed as he spit into the sink then rinsed his mouth. Kaito passed the bathroom once again on his way back to the door, Shinichi glared at him as he passed. "Okay, I got, I'll move faster…Why don't you try calling her again? What about her cell phone?" Shinichi brushed his hair; he winced slightly as he lifted his injured arm to high, and placed the comb back on the counter, only managing to control his hair mildly.

"I've tried all of them, even Otou-san's; no one's picking up! What if something bad happened?" Kaito worried as he continued his pacing.

"I thought they were going to just stay home, yesterday? What could have happened?" Shinichi yawned as he walked out of the bathroom, placing his arm back in the swing and grabbed the house keys with his good arm. "well let's go."

"Shin-chan!" Kaito whined as he followed his love interest out the door. "Anything could have happened! Burglar? Thieves? Crazy people!"

Shinichi locked the door and gate as they left and made their way down to the bus stop, "Yeah, and who's insane enough to steal from the Kuroba house? Do you know how many traps are set in the backyard alone, just because your dad likes to mess with us?"

"Not everyone in the neighborhood knows about those…" Kaito replied as they got onto the bus, and sat in the back. "It could be someone who escaped from a mental institution."

Shinichi just blinked, and gave up. It didn't really matter since they were going to visit today anyways, he really didn't understand Chikage-Oba-san sometimes, she knew that she worried Kaito half to death every time she decided not to answer the call just to get them over there. He just found it weird that she was doing this after promising to stop. He let out a depressed sigh as Kaito continued to fidget in the seat next to him. "Kai, I'm sure everything is fine, she just wants to see you squirm."

"You're probably right, Shin-chan, but I can't help worrying, I've had a bad feeling all day today." Kaito confessed, looking down to the bus floor. "Something's wrong…I know it." Shinichi nodded, and wrapped his good arm around Kaito and brought the distressed teen close to him.

"Hey, Kai; Don't worry, and even if there is anything wrong, I'm here for you! Besides, Your dad is amazing, I can't see anyone doing anything bad to him!" Shinichi gave him a smile, and Kaito hid his blush through his bangs. Yeah, Shinichi would always be there for him. He thought as he put on his best smile for Shinichi, then preceded to hug his love interest to death in the back seat of the van.

"Shin-chan I love you so much!" Kaito smiled brightly and hid his face in Shinichi's shoulder; he knew the other boy wouldn't take that seriously since he said it so playfully. Shin-chan was always oblivious when it came to everyday life; but yet he could solve a murder in a book in less then a hundred pages.

* * *

They had bumped into a crime scene on the way to the Kuroba household, which demanded Shinichi's attention, and Kaito's misfortune of seeing the swollen chewed body of the victim as it got carted our by the corner. Kaito was still a little pale, while Shinichi looked amazed to learn that yes, if there is enough centipedes in one's bed or area, you could dies of the poison they omit when they bite you. "I can't believe someone actually got murdered by centipedes!" Shinichi said in his excited detective's voice. Yeah, he was sad that someone died, but this was an unusual case! A locked room murder case at that too! Kaito smiled at the look on Shinichi's face as he snuck into the dead person's house and started looking for clues. He smirked and followed Shinichi, "Shin-chan, whatcha lookin' for?"

"Clues…" Shinichi answered as he thought he spotted something.

Kaito sighed as he checked the time on his cell phone, even though Shinichi had gotten scolded by the rather heavy-set Inspector, he had continued to look around and search the house thoroughly. They had arrived around Noon, and it was now going on 3. "Shin-chan, I'm gonna head home first, I'll be back if you don't call me in an hour, Okay?" Kaito called to Shinichi.

Shinichi looked up from the doorway and nodded. "Sure, I'll see you later." Kaito smiled and then yawned, he had gotten bored of following Shinichi around a murder scene, murders wasn't his thing, he'd rather go watch Kaitou Kid in action then solve a murder. He waved to some of the officers that had stopped and talked to him as he waited for Shinichi before heading off towards his home. He hummed to himself as he made his way down the sidewalk, only to bump into Aoko at his front door. "Aoko, what are you doing here?" She jumped, startled from him sneaking up on her. "Baka! You shouldn't just sneak up on someone like that!" She yelled at him before calming down. "Your mother said you and Shinichi would be home today, so I thought that maybe, We'd all go see a movie with Hakuba-kun; but Chikage-Oba-san isn't answering the door…"

"What do you mean, Okaa-san isn't opening the door?" Kaito went around the girl and went to turn the lock, finding it open. His eyes widen at the state of the house. Just from the front door, the hallway was in total chaos. Kaito went running into the house in search of his parents, while Aoko called for the police. "Okaa-san! Otou-san!" Kaito called into each room, finding no one in the house, just furniture over turned, papers ripped to pieces, traps set off, magical gadgets broken to pieces, and other items scattered across the various rooms. He finally stopped at the Rec room, which had been damaged the most, even the picture of his father stood on the wall, with a tear across it, showing the wood of the picture frame. He placed his hand against the frame, and bent his head down. "Otou-san…" His eyes burned, what had happened here? He looked up as he was suddenly thrown into the room, by the picture frame moving.

He blinked at the ceiling above him, that was a whitish color, he slowly sat up at the sound of his father's voice.

"Kaito…As you have now discovered…"

* * *

Shinichi had rushed to the Kuroba home once he heard the dispatcher calling for police help on one of the police blockers. He had found Aoko still waiting at the front door talking to the police that had arrived. He pushed past them and stared at the inside of his childhood home. He turned to Aoko and asked "Where's Kaito?" Aoko motioned towards the inside of the house, and Shinichi quickly went in to look for his friend.

"Kaito!" He called out on the second floor, before receiving a loud call from the Rec. Room. Shinichi entered the room and saw Kaito sitting in the computer chair, dried tears on his face, and sadly smiling.

"Shin-" Kaito tried to start before Shinichi engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm sorry!" He said before Kaito could say anything. "We should have been here…what happened? Where's Oba-san or Otou-san? Kai…"

Kaito shook his head at Shinichi and tears weld up into his eyes again. "They're not here anymore, Shin-chan. They're not here." He swallowed hard at the look on Shinichi's face. For Shinichi, it'd be just like his parents all over again, but this time…there was no 'goodbye'. Kaito had the explanation in the room hidden by his father's picture, but before he could tell Shinichi anything else, the police had entered the room to talk to the distressed boys.

As the police searched the house, Kaito tried to distract both him and Shinichi. "Shin-chan, who killed the centipede man?

"Huh? Oh…" Shinichi blinked surprised, and answered. "The teenager next door, apparently he'd been sexually harassing her while she was at work, and taking pictures of her from his upstairs window. She got tired of him, so she set almost 300 centipedes into his bed while he slept. She got into the house by the extra house key that one of the officers had found under a gnome. She'd told the officers that she had found it by accident a month ago, and that's when she started plotting the murder." Shinichi smirked as he told Kaito his deductions, and how he had surprised the Inspector named Megure. "Apparently…uh.." He blinked and frowned. "Your using me as a distraction!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! You didn't even care about the murder!"

Kaito gave a smile, feeling a little better after listening to Shinichi talk about the case. It was festinating to watch the now Detective talk about how he solved the crime. Something new to admire about Shinichi. Kaito felt a little of the weight from his parent's 'disappearance' float away at Shinichi's disgruntled look, he leaned on Shinichi and laid his head down on his shoulder. "Thanks, Shin-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Shinichi blushed, and was glad that Kaito couldn't see him blush. He frowned as he looked at the chaos that was the Rec. Room. He just couldn't think of who could have done this. The Kuroba's were a _nice couple_, and _everyone loved_ them; but wasn't that how most cases that he'd read about were? He sighed softly, and prayed for his adoptive parents to be okay. Then promised himself to do his own thorough search after the police left. After all, Toichi and Chikage were _important_ to both him and Kaito, he'd make sure he'd find out what happened to them, no matter what.

Well, as long as it didn't ever make Kaito cry.

He wasn't so sure if he'd survive that.

* * *

**=End of Chapter Eight=**

* * *

_**I've decided, since I'm becoming lazier with each passing day, to shorten the chapter so I can make sure I get something out. It doesn't mean that the quality of the chapter will change, just the lenigth, and maybe that way I can get something out every day…no matter how much I want to take a nap. **_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **_

* * *

**Anon. Review Responses:**

**Ginshi-chan! **

**Hiya! Sorry to hear about the homework…(That sucks about just as much as work) Personally, if I could just get evening hours, I'd be fine and not so much as tired. This 4 a.m. to 2 p.m. or 3 p.m. is killing me, I worked from 4 a.m. to 7:30 a.m. today, so it isn't so bad…I'm just starting to get tired now. Welp, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Tohda-chan!**

**I'm sorry if it seems short, it's because it is shorter then normal. I'm gonna try to make them at least over 1,500 words a chapter, the usual chapter is usually 3,000 or so. I'm surprised to actually mention the difference since it was only a 500 or so word difference last chapter. This one you'll defiantly notice, but it's back-to-back updates, so it shouldn't be so bad. **

**Shi-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

_Kaito stared at the white ceiling that had greeted him after he opened his eyes. He blinked as he sat up and looked at his father's picture that greeted him. He looked around at all of the different equipment that decorated the room, and set his eyes on the full computer system that sat against the wall. He pulled himself off of the white colored rug floor, and walked over to the computer that seemed to be calling him. He looked at the buttons that littered the platform below the monitor. He smiled at the button that had his name written on him, "what is this?" He pressed the button, and looked up as the monitor flashed on and saw his father on the screen wearing the Kaitou Kid uniform. _

_Kaito backed away from the monitor as his father started talking, he let out a shaky breath as the truth was spread out on a sliver platter before him. He flopped down onto the computer chair as his father continued to talk, not really listening. Black Organization? Magical Jewels? He looked up at the mention of Shinichi, and looked around at the keyboard, trying to find a way to stop the recording._

_He needed Shinichi, now. _

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Kaito looked at Shinichi, he bit down on his bottom lip as he watched Shinichi talking to the police that had searched and powdered down the house for fingerprints. This was taking forever; there was no way he'd be able to tell the police that his parents might be in the hands of a secret organization that might be torturing his parents to death, but not only his parents, but Shinichi's as well. He tugged on Shinichi's sweater sleeve, pouting, he wanted those police gone, he had so much to tell and show Shinichi, that is if he could get the stupid computer working again. Shinichi looked over at him with an 'this won't take long' smile, before turning to continue explaining details with the police. Kaito bounced on his heels, and continued to give Shinichi 'pout eyes'.

Shinichi sighed to himself as he glanced behind him, god, he couldn't stand Kaito's 'pout eyes'. There wasn't much he could do about getting the police to leave. He knew that Kaito probably wanted to talk to him alone about what could have happened here. The police officer gave him a kind smile before turning to talk with his partner. About time. He thought as he watched the pair leave, as much as he wanted to be a detective when he graduated from high school, he still hated talking with officers when there were clues to look for and people to find. Not just any people, two very important people to him that had been his parents for the last ten years, as well as Kaito's actual parents.

"Shin-chan, come here." He turned to Kaito, who was very twitchy on the stairs, "You have to see this."

Shinichi blinked, but followed Kaito up the stairs to the Rec. Room. What in the world could Kaito have found and not tell the police? He watched as Kaito pushed against Kuroba Toichi's picture, and saw it budge, and then turn into the wall. He followed Kaito into the photo frame, and stared at the secret room. "Uh…Kai…what is this?" He looked at the different tools, and stared at the giant computer system in the room.

"Uh, Did you know Otou-san is Kaitou Kid?" Kaito answered behind Shinichi, who just sat in front of the computer system in shock.

* * *

The picture of the screen flickered before turning black. Shinichi stared at it, craving more information then what was given, so many unanswered questions, so many possible answers. He looked over at Kaito, who was watching him in worry, scared of his reaction. "So, what are we going to do? We don't even know if either of them are alive, let alone my parents." Shinichi said as he wheeled over to directly look at Kaito. Kaito hummed as he looked at several of the gadgets in the room.

"We could always try finding Pandora, ya know." Kaito picked up the white hat, only to have it explode in rainbow confetti. He jumped a little, making Shinichi chuckle at him.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea." Shinichi said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "We don't even know if it's real."

"It's real enough for a secret organization to kill or kidnap people." Kaito picked up another gadget, making it explode. "Dude, have you seen some of these things? Half of these things explode on contact, seriously."

"Kai!"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I could do the Kaito Kid thing, and you could do your detective thing." Kaito said seriously, smiling at Shinichi, who was frowning at him.

"But…that's so…Kai…" Shinichi sighed in frustration. "It's not going to be that easy. This could take years…we don't even know how your father got involved with these people. I don't even think going to the police will help without solid facts and evidence. I don't want you in that danger."

"Shinichi…" Kaito hugged Shinichi from behind after the other boy had turned away from him to stare at the blank screen. "I'll be fine, after all, you'll be watching my back."

Shinichi leaned his head back on Kaito, and still frowning. "That doesn't make me feel any better, Kaito." He looked up to see Kaito smiling down at him. "But if you feel that this will find our parents, or even just yours…I'll help you out as much as I can." Kaito held him tighter and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. "Kai! Cut it out!"

Kaito grinned widely at him. "Just you wait an see, we'll have these guys in prison before you know it!"

"Yeah…yeah…I doubt it's gonna be that easy. Well…" Shinichi cracked his knuckles and started looking through the data in the computer. "I'll see what I can find in here and then we'll go home for the night. We can't risk finding out if those people are watching the house. Why don't you see if we'll need to make any alterations to that Kid uniform." Kaito nodded and started looking over all of the Kid gear as Shinichi hacked into Toichi's computer.

"Kaito, the minute they start shooting at you, we stop; promise?" Shinichi said as he got through the first password he had ran into.

"Fine; promise."

Shinichi smiled as he continued what he was doing, feeling a little better at Kaito's promise.

**=End Of Chapter Nine=**

* * *

**Anon. Review Response:**

**Ginshi-chan-**

Hiya, it helps somewhat, I'm just so tired anymore. You should see my weekend schedule, it's worse. 5 a.m to 4 p.m. I have no life out side of these fics and work. Seriously, I'm so tired, I just finished this chapter; seriously bad. I'd normally have like what five chapters done by Thursday. Oh well, I might get used to it.

**Shinigami-chan!**

You've gotten your wish, lol. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and who says that Toichi is dead? He could be alive. Maybe.

Shi-chan

**_Hiya Everyone; Sorry about the wait, I'll make sure to have Moving On up on friday, because it won't be up on Saturday or Sunday, not with my work hours. Welp I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Miami and Zadarade looked at each other as a blonde woman entered their room. The woman glared at them for a couple seconds before smirking. "The trickster has gone missing, and his family has also disappeared. Boss expects full cooperation from the both of you." Miami bit her lip in worry and looked to Zadarade, who kept a straight face as the blonde woman sat down on their bed.

"Zadarade, the boss wants to know if you'd be able to return, and get a hold of the trickster and his family." The woman smirked slyly, and turned to Miami, whom gave Zadarade an excited look, "OF course you'll have to stay." Miami looked disappointed, but gave Zadarade a pointed look. Zadarade sent a look to Miami; there was a minute of silence before Zadarade spoke.

"What are the terms of this brief freedom?" He said in a calm voice.

"No contact with any of your old police friends, unless it's them visiting you, also, you will contact us if you find your son or the trickster's son." The woman said. "If you do this right, the boss said that if you do everything right, Miami will be set freed as well."

Zadarade frowned in thought, then nodded, "I want a minute with Miami."

The woman glared at him for a second, smirk vanishing, then nodded, "Fine." She left, waiting outside of the room's door for Zadarade.

The pair embraced, Zadarade kissed her and looked down at her when they parted. "I'll find our son, and I'll get you out of here." He whispered to her softly so that the woman outside wouldn't hear him.

"I trust you, dear, I'll see you soon!" She smiled at him, and he smiled back before turning and knocking on the door for it to be opened. He looked back at her before leaving and lipped. 'I love you'

Then she was alone; she sat on the bed, and held her head in her hands. If only they had gotten away in time, then maybe her little boy wouldn't had to grow up with out her and his father. She could feel the tears burning her eyes, but refused to cry, that would be asking for more trouble then she needed without Zadarade by her side.

* * *

Shinichi rubbed his arm, it was started to hurt after the hours of typing and hacking, he sighed and leaned back in the computer chair. His head was starting to hurt as well, the computer's passwords and firewall were so complicated, he was starting to think it might be a good idea to get Kaito's help on it. Then again, Kaito might make the computer explode…Shinichi sighed, he couldn't take sitting here anymore; he needed a break.

He got up and pushed the picture in so he could get out of the hidden room, yawning as he stepped out of the room, and blinked, where had Kaito gone off too? He frowned; he didn't like the idea of Kaito being alone right now. Shinichi went looking for his friend, who he found in the kitchen staring at the wall that held pictures of all of them. He felt his throat go dry, and sat down next to Kaito and leaned against him, placing his head on Kaito's shoulder. "We'll find them."

"I know…" Kaito leaned his head against Shinichi's, "It just feels so weird without them here."

"Yeah, this whole mess doesn't seem real."

"Yea, especially with the whole Kid thing on top of them going missing…"

"God, I tried to arrest Oji-san"

Kaito snickered, "are you going to try to get me too?"

"Nah, it'd be to easy." Shinichi smirked when he heard Kaito let out a low whine. Shinichi glanced up at Kaito, and smiled, at least he was able to cheer up Kaito, even if he was barely able to crack open Oji's computer wide open.

They spent the night over at Aoko's after explaining (almost) everything. Nakamori Ginzo smiled sadly at the pair of boys, who had made the living room into their room. "Thank's again, Oji-san" Shinichi said, hanging off the back of the couch, "It's uncomfortable in the house without them, you know."

"It's okay, Shinichi-kun, you and Kaito-kun are welcomed anytime. I'm sure that your parent's will be found in no time." Kaito and Shinichi smiled at the older man that was trying to cheer them up, and lay down together on the floor. Shinichi closed his eyes as he felt Kaito wrap his arms around him.

* * *

Shinichi was tempted to give Aoko his deadliest glare that he could muster as he started his first cup of coffee. Honestly, didn't this girl notice when someone wasn't interested? He sighed into his coffee and glanced at Kaito, who shrugged at Shinichi's silent plea to distract Aoko.

"Oh, Shinichi-kun, I really wish you'd come back to school, it just isn't the same without you…and Kaito" Kaito made dying scenes behind Aoko, so much love from an old friend. Shinichi tried heard to keep himself from laughing as Kaito silently clapped his hands together in front of him and made goo goo eyes. He counldn't help the laughter that slipped out as Aoko glanced behind her and Kaito acted completely innocent.

Aoko couldn't understand why Shinichi was laughing at her as she was expressing her concern, she rolled her eyes and glared at Kaito, it was always his fault somehow. Kaito was probably the reason Shinichi hadn't asked her out yet. Shinichi was on his second cup when she looked back at him, he raised his eyebrow at her when she gave a sigh in frustration. "You two, I swear~!" She growled and grabbed her book bag, "Are you going to still be here, later?"

The two boys looked at each other, "Maybe, we were thinking of going back to Beika for a while…" Shinichi answered and Aoko, a sad look crossed her face, but was quickly switched with a smile.

"Oh, okay…"

Kaito made a face behind Shinichi's and Aoko's back at Aoko, and smiled at Shinichi when he turned to him.

"So what now?" Shinichi asked Kaito, "Do you want to go home…and see if my parents had hidden anything?"

Kaito hummed, then nodded to himself, "I think that's a great Idea, Shin-chan! Who knows! Maybe your Otou-san had something big on them?"

* * *

**_-End of Chapter Ten-_**

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed! I love you guys so much, and I'm happy to give you this update, though, I really should have updated it sooner, bad things happen when I start forgetting my plot.

I love you to the following:

Kayla Edogawa: It's okay! I dont' mind! I just love to hear from you! I'm glad your enjoying the story and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

Ren-chan: Love you!

Gin-chan: Love you!

Fan-chan: I'm glad your enjoying the story! Hopefully Shinichi won't get into to much trouble, and Kaito won't get shot at to much.

Shinigami-chan: Not telling!

Lexi-chan: Love you

Amy-chan: hmm...I can try

Benze-chan: hmm, should or Should I not shrink Shin-chan is the question

Lizzie-chan: Don't worry, Why does everyone think that Shin-chan or Kai-chan's parents are dead, Am I really that much of a character killer...well...Maybe I am xD

Kuro-chan: Thank you! I'm glad I'm still staying original, I haven't found a Kaito/Shin childhood fic that's gotten finished yet, I hope to find one soon.

Manga-chan: That happens with me all the time, Let's not forget the fifty punnies I put up in like three or four days...I'm so bad.

**Saku-chan: Thank you~! I'm so glad that you liked it! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Shinichi glared up at the entrance to the attic, he could just feel the dirt already layering onto his skin, without even being in there yet. Kaito behind him, trying to talk him out of going up there. "There could be a giant dust bunny monster up there, breeding little dust bunnies." He whispered into Shinichi's ear as he glanced 'fearfully' towards the attic. Shinichi grabbed onto the string that opened the dreaded Attic and was covered in a thin layer of dirt that had fallen as he opened up the latter.

"This is the only place in this house that we haven't checked yet." Shinichi frowned at Kaito's obvious dislike of the attic. "It's not like the dirt going to eat you. You're almost Seventeen years old, act like it!" Shinichi then went up the stairs leaving Kaito at the bottom looking up.

"Your not really nice!" Kaito complained loudly before following the detective up. Kaito blinked at the massive amount of random things that littered the attic. "Shin-chan, I think your parents were secretly pack rats." Kaito wiped clean a portion of a mirror with his sleeve and grinned at his refection, making Shinichi glare at him again.

"And here I thought you were scared of the dust bunnies." Shinichi said while opening a chest that he found in the back of the attic.

"Blah Blah Shin-chan, your no fun." Kaito moved looking through more of the other boxes that littered the attic. "Seriously, this is like finding a needle in a haystack."

"I think they did this on purpose. They were always like that." Shinichi answered. "At least that's the way I remember them. Then again, I also remember them being really annoying."

"You would remember your parents as "annoying"; You mom has way to many dresses, Shin-chan." Kaito said as he picked up one of them and brought it against him; checking himself out in the mirror. "Do you think it's my color?" He asked about the violet velvet dress that he was holding.

Shinichi glanced over at him as he picked up at file and glared. "Are you serious?" He shook his head and looked though the folder that he was holding. "Hey, this is information on KID."

Kaito made his way over to Shinichi, who reached in and took out another file. "This one too," Shinichi handed Kaito one of the files and looked though the other he found. In each file was an heist article, dating back almost ten years ago, and several shots of Kid flying away on his glider. As they looked though the chest, they found profiles of each member of the Kuroba household, possible KID assistants, and coded messages. Shinichi felt another headache coming on as he looked at the ten different pages of coded messages. Kaito stuck his tongue out as he lifted several different kinds of black clothing. "Ugh, no taste at all. What were your parents? International spies?"

Shinichi chuckled at the thought, "Who knows? Maybe they were in so secret organization that's secretly planning to take over the world."

If they only knew…

* * *

After further digging the two teenagers failed to find anything with a decent amount of clues. They still had no clue as to where Kaito's parents could be, let alone Shinichi's. Shinichi felt frustrated as he now sat at the kitchen table trying to decode one of the many coded letters. From what he could gather from the codes, they were from Kaitou Kid, a.k.a Oji-san. After scratching and messing up his hair, he looked up and looked around; noticing that Kaito was missing from the group of letters that he was apposed to be decoded. Shinichi felt his eye twitch as he looked around the kitchen for his missing friend. He sighed, it wasn't like he expected Kaito to be able to sit still for hours on end. He knew that Kaito was a go doer then a sit downer, and was probably pacing somewhere in the mansion, or rigging traps for him later.

Then again, it made him feel slightly relieved that the other boy was back to his same tricks, even if it was only a part of his 'poker face'. It was almost relaxing to think of ways to avoid Kaito's complicated traps of mischief and mayhem. He smiled to himself as he went back to decoding. He'd get Kaito later, right now he'd just enjoy that his friend was being somewhat normal though everything.

* * *

Kaito sighed as he leaned in the lazy chair in the library, he was trying hard to act normal for Shinichi, so he wouldn't worry to much about him. He knew his parents could take care of themselves, he just wished that they left some sort of message for them. Anything besides that whole "I am KID" message, but maybe that was a big enough message as it is. He cracked a small grin, his father was always his idol, even unknowingly. He pulled out the card gun that he heisted from the KID room, and examined it. It was amazing, just what to expect from his father. Hmm, Maybe he could tamper with the cards lightly, like making them explode smoke or something... the ideas.

His small grin cracked into a full "KID" grin, he just knew that he'd find them, after all between him and Shinichi nothing was going to get through them!

* * *

-End Eleven-

Sorry about the long wait, I'll try to update more regularly for now on.

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! It was really hard to write after not writing for so long...I had to really reread it. Then I was kind of surprised I was the one writing this...Does that sound weird?


End file.
